KoCaO IV: The Real World
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: chapter fifty, finally!!!!!. Wow, part Four. The Keepers are back in the real world. Myhahaha! Pure evilness!! Please R&R, it's for a good casue
1. Chapter ThirtyThree: Welcome Home, Trave...

Chapter Thirty-three: Welcome home, travellers  
  
"Where are we?" Eddie asked and swung his head around. "I'd guess school" was Deo's reply. Everyone looked to where they were and it was indeed the school's playground. "How'd we get here?" Jenn asked looking at Kolamon. The Keepers looked at their digis who shrugged. "I think we should go home. We've been away for two or three days, so I guess our families are missing us." "No one's missing me" Mai mumbled and looked at the school building. "That's not true" Reimon said. "Ri's missing you." Mai looked up. "You're right. Ri" Mai turned and ran off. "I don't think my parents are missing me but I guess I should go home" Lita said, placed Terriermon on her head and left. "I have to go home too. I have the feeling my parents haven't fed my fish" Eddie said, kissed Jenn on the cheek and left saying: "I'll call you." "I have to go home and clean up" Jenn said and left with Kolamon in her arms. Starr turned and left without a word. "My father'll kill me if I get home. I'll stay in town and go look for Haru" Deo said and walked off with Whiskermon. Seni walked off wordless as she was alone. Tuinimon jumped up and left.  
  
"Where are we?" Kerry asked. He and Haru were walking up a street now instead to the bush trail, they had been on only a minute ago. "Our world" Haru said and looked at a street sign. Kerry to looked up and Haru noticed tears forming. "What?" she asked. "This is were my mother and sister live" he said. "Why.. Why are you crying then?" Haru asked. "I haven't seen them since my parents broke up." Haru smiled. "Let's visit them" she looked at her watch. "My watch says seven thirty. So, it's not to late." "No" Kerry mumbled. "Oh, come we're going. You're just to scared" Haru said grabbed Kerry arm and pulled him up the street. She stopped and pointed towards the houses. "Where?" Kerry nodded to an apartment and Boomon who was on Seimon's head and Seimon walked up to it and began reading the names on the buzzers. "Come on, Kerry. Do it for me. I can't stand you looking so sad." Kerry sighed, then smiled and followed Haru. Boomon had by then found the buzzer saying 'Kakera' and was know repeatedly pushing it. Seimon was hitting Boomon at this. "Stop it" he yelled. Then a voice came out of the buzzer. "Hello? Who's there?" a girl asked "Hi, I'm Haruka Senkawa. You don't know me but I have something important to tell you" Haru said. "Wow, you can talk into these things?" Boomon yelled into the buzzer. "Boomon!" Haru yelled back and hit him on the head. "Did. did you just say. mon?" the girl asked. "Wait a moment" she said and the buzzer closed off. "Boomon, you idiot" Haru yelled again. A few minutes later a girl who looked pretty much like Kerry opened the door and quietly closed it. "I'm." "Kelli Kakera, I guess." "How'd you. how'd you know?" Kelli asked and put her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a black Capri pants, a white sleeveless belly cut shirt, a blue vest and dark emerald sneakers. Around her neck she had blue goggles with shamrock green lenses and a yin-yang necklace similar to Kerry's. "Kerry told me." "Kerry?" Kelli face lit up. Kerry stepped out from the dark spot he had been standing in. "Kerry" Kelli repeated and jumped at her twin brother. "I've missed you so" she said and tears began trickling down her face. "I. I've missed you too, Kelli" he said and hugged her. "Let's go, guys" Haru said and pulled the digis away from the apartment. "Come to the park down there when you're finished" Haru said and pointed to a few trees she saw. Then she left.  
  
"What the?" Ree asked and looked around. She was on top of Tokyo Tower and had an evil looking two-legged rabbit looking at her. It was the same size as Cashmon but it had long floppy ears, wings and was pure black. It's seemingly cute eyes were pulled into slits and it's mouth was turned upwards in a mean grin. "HellBunnymon, level Mega, attacks Bouncer and Ear Wrap." "You can't defeat me with your in-training level digimon" it said pointing at DemiCashmon. "I can digivolve" the little fox yelled. "To Mega, yes. But you need Semimon and the power of Friendship, don't you?" DemiCashmon looked to then ground. "We can beat you even if Cashmon is only in Ultimate" Ree yelled pointing at the digimon. "Ha" it began laughing. "You? And the little fox? Right. And I'm Sleeping Beauty." The rabbit said laughing about his joke. "Digivolve, Cashmon" Ree ordered holding her D-Glove towards the digimon. "Stop him" came a voice. HellBunnymon's ears attacked DemiCashmon who had had his head turned to where the voice had come from. HellBunnymon began pulling his ears together. "This is my weaker attack, Ear Wrap" he said and pulled more. DemiCashmon moaned. "Rabbit" Ree said taking a step towards the two digimon. "Stay where you are" came another voice. "Who are you?" Ree yelled and two figure stepped up to her, one from the right and one from the left. "I am Kaori Leira, follower of Kae and that's my digimon, HellBunnymon" said the girl on Ree's right side. She had long white hair with green streaks in a plait and shining green eyes. She was wearing a dark green shirt with a white rabbit with 'Hop Hop' writing under it, blue jeans and white sneakers. In her left ear she had a green earring and she had a green choker around her head. There was a black elbow high glove on her right hand. "And I'm Hiroji Etsuko, follower of Kae. And this is my digimon, Androiddramon Dragon Mode" said a boy with spiky brown hair. A red eyed black metallic dragon with a machine gun landed on Tokyo Tower and roared. The boy had lime green eyes and was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots with metal fronts. Around his neck he had a silver chain and was wearing black fingerless gloves. "I'm Reelyn Raika Ichiro, daughter of Toshio Ichiro, Keeper of Chaos and that's my digimon partner, Cashmon in his In-Training form. He can digivolve to Mega with DNA Merging and the power of Friendship. Beat that?" Ree said grinning. Kaori looked at Hiroji and then back at Ree. "You talk to much. HellBunnymon kill her digimon and Androiddramon, you can kill her." Androiddramon roared and HellBunnymon pulled his ears tighter, DemiCashmon flickering. Tears trickled down Ree's eyes. "You can't kill me. I'm important. The others need. Cashmon needs me. Semimon needs me. Kerry needs me. And. Trip. Trip needs me. YOU CANNOT KILL ME!" Ree yelled. DemiCashmon glowed and changed form. "DemiCashmon warp-digivolve too Anubimon." The digimon was know a two-legged dog with bird's wings. He had long black hair, his bangs tied together. He was wearing a pair of loin pants and had a piece of cloth hanging over it. "We will destroy you" he said with a dark voice. "Money Flow." A string of money bills flew at HellBunnymon and after repeating the attack another flew at Androiddramon. "You can't beat us" Ree yelled and ran to Anubimon. "Let's go" she yelled and Anubimon picked her up. "We won't kill you. We believe in friendship. Fight me when you know what that means" Ree said and Anubimon flew off. "She's bizarre" Kaori said. "What a bitch. Let's go find the others and kill them" Hiroji suggested. Kaori nodded and the children and HellBunnymon climbed onto Androiddramon's back who then flew off.  
  
Ooooo, creepy. Who they? Also Keepers? Followers of Kae. they're bad!!! Stupid Kae!!! She killed Kouji.. Well actually Yui did, but. forget it. How was it? Don't need any charas at the moment. Got enough. *bows to Jazzy* Well, gotta go to bed and rest. got a musical to perform later today *sigh* 


	2. Chapter ThirtyFour: Where We Lived

Chapter Thirty-four: Where we lived  
  
Mai sighed and looked into the alley. "Ri?" she asked. A dustbin moved. "It's me, Mai." A girl's head moved out from behind a bin. She had black hair that went down to her lower back and big light purple eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt under a sleeveless blue shirt, blue beach shorts and flip-flops. Around her neck she had a locket. "Mai?" she asked tilting her head. When she noticed it was really her sister, she jumped at her with tears in her eyes. "Yesterday, Jake and his guys were here because of the money and when I told them you wasn't here, they wanted to beat me up. But then this boy came and saved me and said, I don have to worry, cause you coming home tomorrow which is today. I'm so happy you're back" she said. Mai smiled. Few people liked her as much as her sister. And one had left her only a day ago. She sighed. "I have to go visit a few friends tomorrow, wanna come?" Ri nodded and led Mai to the back of the alley. "I found another blanket two or three days ago" she said smiling and pointed to a big woollen blanket in the corner. Mai smiled. "Great."  
  
Lita knocked. After a while the door opened and she was staring into her mothers eyes. "Lita" Hiromi managed to whisper. Lita looked to the ground. "You're back." With that Hiromi fell to her knees, grabbed her daughter and hugged her. Lita responded to the hug. "Where were you?" she asked. Lita stayed silent. After a while the two had come into the living room and Lita's father and younger sister had joined. "Where were you?" Hiromi asked again. "I. I can't tell you" Lita said looking to the ground. "You shouldn't have run away" her father said and stoked her hair. "Why not?" he asked and eyed Terriermon who had been sitting on her shoulder motionlessly. "Has it got something to do with that absurd plush animal?" Lita swallowed, got up, nodded and ran to her room. Minoru ran to the table, grabbed her guitar and began playing the song she had only just learned. With that her parents sat down next to her and listened to the music. Silently looking to Lita's room.  
  
"Hey, mom, dad" Eddie greeted his parents and walked to his room. "Where have you been?" his mother asked and stopped him. "I was over at a friends." Sandra let her son go and sighed. "Next time please either tell us on before hand or phone us. We were crazy with fear for you" she said. "Did you feed my fish?" Eddie asked. "What? Oh. No. We didn't. Well I didn't. Time you know" she said and looked at her watch. "Oh, my god. I gotta go." She grabbed a bag and ran off. Eddie sighed and walked over to his room. After giving his fish, Nat and Trev, some food, he picked up the phone, pushed Serpenmon of the sofa and called Jenn.  
  
Jenn unlocked the door to her apartment and closed the door. Finding herself in front of her older brother. She fell back. "Max? What are you doing here?" she asked shocked. Max smiled and shrugged. "I felt like visiting my sister and when I get there she's gone. So I stay two days and when she arrives, he falls to her feet seeing me." "It's not that. It's just. I was well shocked." Max held out a hand and helped Jenn up. "So, how's it going and where were you?" "I was. I'm fine" Jenn said trying to avoid the last question. "And you were where?" Max repeated his question. "I." Jenn was stopped by the phone. She sighed and picked it up after placing Kolamon on the sofa. Max slumped down next to her and stroked the wolf. "Cool. The fur feels really real." "Jenn" Jenn answered the phone. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I can't talk now. Bye. Yeah.. me too" she said and put the phone down. "Who was it?" Jenn's eyes widened again. "A friend of mine" she stated plainly. Max grinned. "A friend?" he asked slyly. Jenn nodded. "Okay.. Can we visit this friend tomorrow?" Max asked smiling. Jenn winced. "Yeah, okay." Later when Max had decided to hit the sack, Jenn got up and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hino! Starr's back" the woman yelled. Starr walked straight past her and into her room. "Starr, where. did she go?" Hino asked his wife. "She went straight to her room." Hino sighed. "What a terrible child." Starr opened her window and helped Starrmon up. "Why'd I have to come thought the window?" Starr glared at her digimon. "Yeah, yeah, okay" Starrmon said and curled into a. something in a corner and went to sleep.  
  
"We haven't been to this part of town before, have we, Deo?" Whiskermon asked. Deo shook his head. "But Haru and Kerry left in this direction, so, we'll just go look for them?" "Won't she dump you?" Whiskermon asked. "You have no idea what you're talking about, right?" Whiskermon shook his head. "It's such a nice word though. Erm, but Lita left in this direction also" Whiskermon added. "She lives around here" Deo said waving around himself. Whiskermon nodded. "Hey, look there" Whiskermon said looking towards the sky. "Is that a dragon?" Deo said pulling his eyes to slits. "I. It's a digimon" Whiskermon yelled. The dragon stopped in midair and looked down to the two. "It's gonna attack us" Whiskermon yelled and went into a fighting pose. The dragon zoomed to the ground and landed in front of Deo and Whiskermon. A girl, a boy and a huge black rabbit got off. "Who are you?" Deo asked losing tension. "I am Kaori Leira, follower of Kae and that's my digimon, HellBunnymon" said the girl sand pointed to the rabbit. "And I'm Hiroji Etsuko, follower of Kae. And this is my digimon, Androiddramon Dragon Mode" said the boy pointing to the dragon who roared. "And you are?" the girl asked. "Deon Wade and this is my digimon, Whiskermon." "How. nice. He's Rookie. HellBunnymon, he should be easy." The rabbit laughed. "I'll de-digivolve to Ultimate, so I can have some fun" it said and glowed to Antylamon. An even bigger rabbit with long ears wearing pants and a kind of plate under it's neck. It had piercing red eyes that glowed meanly. "Come and fight, kitty" it said and laughed once again. Whiskermon hissed.  
  
I like HellBunnymon, don't you? Okay, I just finished before the fight, dunno why, just did! 


	3. Chapter ThirtyFive: What Am I?

Chapter Thirty-five: What am I?  
  
Trip had landed on his behind with Bidionmon on top off him. Mandramon was still standing arms raised in front of both of them. He slowly lowered his arms and stared at the houses around the street they were on. Trip pushed Bidionmon of him and looked around. There were a few kids who were on their way home who where staring at them. "Erm, guys. Let's go" he shoved the two digimon into a park on the other side of the road. "We're doing this for a show" he yelled to the kids and grinned. They, being around the same age as Trip, rolled their eyes. "What a dork." "Loser." "Brain damaged." Were some of their comments. Trip sighed. In the park the three of them sat down on a bench. "This place is extraordinary." Trip raised an eyebrow. "I think the digiworld is more interesting. except for Kae who's trying to kill us." Mandramon looked at Trip. "You're mad. The digital world is falling apart. And all because of Her." Bidionmon tilted his head and then nodded remembering Kae. "Yeah. She's the reason." "We went searching for out partners" Mandramon finished the sentence. Trip and Bidionmon looked at Mandramon in awe. "You have a partner too?" "I should but because I have learned World Gates, I forgot how to notice my partner." "Do you know his. or her name?" Mandramon shook his head. "But I guess I'll know when the time is right. I hope it's a girl though." Trip tilted his head. "Why?" "I heard human girls are very kind to their digimon partners." Trip and Bidionmon looked at each other and burst out laughing. Mandramon tilted his head. "Did I miss something?" he asked. Trip slowly stopped laughing. "You've heard of the two different kind of Keepers, right?" Mandramon nodded. "Chaos and Order. Okay. And it's like this that the Chaos Keepers mostly being girls are definitely not nice to their digimon." Mandramon nodded in understanding. Bidionmon had finished laughing too. "Especially Ree. She's the devil under the Kee." but he couldn't finish his sentence as a forceful blow from Trip hit him over the head. "I am standing in front of you." Bidionmon held his head. "Oww" he moaned. Mandramon tilted his head. "I'm a bit confused." "Hey, look" Trip said and pointed along a path. "There's someone coming." Indeed someone was coming. Two figures were coming along the path. They heard someone talking and another louder voice: "I can see that!" "That's Haru" Trip noticed and got up. When Haru had got to where Trip, Mandramon and Bidionmon had been sitting, she stopped. "Trip? What are you doing here?" "I'm talking. And you?" "Waiting." "For?" "You don't care." "Yes, I do." "No, you don't." "Come on. Please tell me" Trip begged. Haru raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Fine. I'm waiting for Kerry and his sister. Who's that by the way?" she asked motioning to Mandramon. Mandramon had been staring at Haru intensely. He jumped up and took her hand. "I am Mandramon. Could I be your partner?" he asked and kissed her hand. She pulled it away quickly. "One dorky digimon is enough for me, thank you very much." Mandramon looked at the two others with fierce eyes. Boomon and Seimon. "Which one?" "I am" Seimon said giving Boomon to Haru and stepped up. Mandramon bowed and then smiled. "Cool" he said and patted Seimon's back, so shocking the digimon making him fall. "You idiot" Seimon yelled as he got up and jumped up to Mandramon's throat. "I'm going to kill you" he yelled. "Seimon, stop" Haru commanded harshly, so making the digimon jump to her side and stare at the ground. Haru sat down on the bench and threw Boomon onto the ground. "That hurt" the little fox yelled. "Do I care?" "You should!" "Sod off." Boomon huffed and walked off with Seimon, Bidionmon and Mandramon by his tail. Trip sat down next to Haru. "You should." "Shut up" Haru glared at Trip. "Sorry" he said and looked to the ground. Then out of nowhere a boy and a little blue two-legged crocodile with a pink bandana around its neck and white wrist bands stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, cool. Are you a Keeper too?" Trip got up and asked. "Trip" Haru hissed. "What?" he asked. Haru stepped up to the girl. "I am Haruka Senkawa, Leader of the Keepers of Order, appointed by trust. And who are you?" she asked. "I'm Mitch Macnamera and." the little crocodile ran towards Haru and jumped at her. She fell onto the floor and then had the digimon dancing on her. Trip burst out laughing. "Get off me, you freak" she yelled and tried to push it off herself. Mitch quickly ran up to them and pulled the digimon off Haru. "Sorry, she's young." Haru got up and started swearing. Trip who had calmed down, grabbed Haru from behind who was just about to attack Mitch and the crocodile. While she was calming down, Mitch talked to Trip. "Who are you then?" "I'm Trip" was Trip's statement. "So, what kinda Keeper are you?" Mitch's digimon laughed and jumped onto Mitch's head where he stared dancing. "I have no idea what you mean by that." Trip was starring at the dancing digimon as he said: "There are two kinds. Keepers of Chaos and Keepers of Order. Me and Haru are Keepers of Order and. doesn't it bother you having the crocodile dance on your head?" "Oh, no. It's okay. I'm used to it. Her name's Wavamon by the way. She doesn't talk a lot though she would do anything for a good song." Trip nodded and Haru turned to Mitch. "Okay, boy. From the moment your stupid brain-dead digimon started dancing on me, I hated you but I have to know what kind of Keeper you are, to see if I have to. change you. Because as the leader of the Order Keepers, that's kinda my duty." Mitch nodded though Haru's words were quite a blur to him.  
  
Oooh, so? What kind Keeper is Mitch. Jazzy, don't tell them *glares* Oh, right. That was weird writing one chapter about two people. *sigh* Yah, next chapter is bout Whiskermon and his fight against Antylamon and maybe (!!!) sth with Ree. 


	4. Chapter ThirtySix: Tigamon

Chapter Thirty-six: Tigamon  
  
"Fur Ball" Whiskermon coughed a fur ball out and hit it. While rolling to Antylamon it began to grow. Antylamon grinned. He raised an arm and touched the ball making it roll to Deo. "Explode" Whiskermon yelled making it explode before it reached Deo. "Let's do the combination attack" Deo yelled and held his D-Glove out towards Whiskermon who nodded. "How interesting. A combination attack" Kaori said and looked at Hiroji who grinned. Whiskermon glowed. "Raging Flames" he yelled. Red flames came from the D-Glove and headed to Whiskermon. When they hit him, they turned to blue flames and then were fired off in Antylamon's direction. Antylamon took a step aside and let the flames burn down the trees on the other side of the street. "You missed" it said grinning and raised it's arms to the air. "Now it's my turn. Arm Bomber" Antylamon's arms stretched and one hand grabbed Whiskermon while the other grabbed Deo. "Kill them already, will you?" Hiroji moaned and Androiddramon roared in approval. Antylamon glared at them and then pressed her hands together. "Aaaah" Deo yelled while Whiskermon flashed. "Deo" he yelled and then glowed in a white light. "Whiskermon evolve too Tigamon." Antylamon dropped the new digimon and Deo. The both crashed to the ground, Deo falling onto his back and Tigamon landing gracefully. Tigamon was a big black cat wearing a white armour. "You'll regret hurting Deo. Sabre bite" he yelled at Antylamon and jumped at the rabbit. "Regret is a word not know to me. Meditation Cure" Antylamon said and closed it's eyes. A white light flash throwing Tigamon against a tree. "What are you doing?" Deo yelled. "You can kill us. Why don't you just do it?" He looked to Kaori and Hiroji. Hiroji turned to Kaori. "Yeah, Kel. Why don't we just kill them? That's what we were supposed to do." Kel (Kaori) grinned. "You have no idea, do you?" she gave a rhetorical question. "Not really." Kel sighed. "De-digivolve Androiddramon to Ultimate too" she ordered pointing to the dragon. "What the hell are you at?" Deo yelled to them and got up. "Yeah, what are we at?" Hiroji asked. "Shut up, will you? And do what I say" Kel re- ordered. Hiroji sighed. "I dunno why the hell I'm listing to you anyway?" "Cause I was appointed by Kae and you're only the pawn in my game." "You what? I keep liking you less the more you say." "Does it look like I care?" "Hello-ho, we're in the middle of a fight between good and. evil?" Deo yelled. "Evil. Defiantly evil. Will you get on with it already" Kel yelled at Hiroji. "Ts, women. Androiddramon, you heard the bitch." Kel glared at Hiroji but said nothing. Androiddramon glowed in white light and changed into a different dragon. It was a less metallic Cyborg-version with a machine gun strapped to his back and a thunder cannon on his back. It roared and walked towards Tigamon pushing Antylamon aside. "Uh-uh" Tigamon said and staggered to it's feet.  
  
Anubimon landed on one of his knees and let Ree down. "Are you Mega?" Ree asked uncertainly. Anubimon nodded and smiled. "What are you smiling at, you overgrown dog?" Ree asked her voice changing from innocent to mean in a second. "I'm just happy. Can we go look for Semimon, I have to tell him something" Anubimon said smiling again. "Stop smiling, it's weird." "Puhleese" the digimon begged and dropped to it's knees. "You know that looks weird, right?" Ree asked. Anubimon tilted his head and Ree hit him over the head. "Ow" Anubimon moaned grabbing his head and de-digivolving. "Just because my Mega's a bit like Semimon, you don't have to hit me" Cashmon moaned. Ree grinned evilly. "What's with Semimon?" Cashmon looked to the ground. "I have to talk to him." "About?" "I don't know." Ree glared at him. "It's something we have to talk about under four eyes" Cashmon said and turned to look at the stars. "Fine. Do you know where they are?" Cashmon winced. "No" Ree answered for him. "But." just then Seimon with Boomon, Bidionmon and Mandramon stepped into the clearing. ". we'll find him" Cashmon finished. "Cashmon" Bidionmon and Boomon yelled in unison and jumped at the fox. "Let me go" Cashmon said pushing the two away from him. "Who are you?" Ree asked Mandramon. "I am Mandramon. Can I be your partner?" he asked kissing her hand. "No" Ree answered shortly pulling her hand back. "Where's Tri. Kerry?" Ree then asked Boomon. "Kerry's with this weird girl who's supposed to be his sister and they're talking and so." Ree sighed. "Note: Never ask a part of Semimon for an exact answer" she mumbled. "Trip's with Haru" Bidionmon burst out. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANNA KNOW WHERE THAT DORK IS???" Ree yelled at Bidionmon making all of the digimon wince. "Well, it's just that. you erm there was this proverb. Erm if you love something let it go or something." "Yeah, and if it doesn't come back, hunt it down and kill it." "You don't mean that" Boomon said. Ree glared at him. "Of course I. don't. Hm, digimon are unravelling the stuff I'd never tell anyone. I hate you five." Seimon giggled. "Stop laughing at me" Ree growled and Seimon instantly shut up. "I'll be your partner and not unravel the stuff you'd never tell" Mandramon said. "I don't want you as my partner. Cashmon is my partner and I will not give him away, okay? Love is valuable but friendship is priceless." Boomon tilted his head, so falling off Seimon's head. "Mommy? Oh, it's me again" he said after digivolving to Semimon. "How come is Ree so weird?" he asked Cashmon. "I am not weird" Ree said. "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah." Semimon winced. "But then how come you're all for friendship and love?" Seimon asked. "Watch what you say, dog." "I don't get how you want to be her partner?" Bidionmon asked Mandramon. "Girls are cool" Mandramon said looking at 'Ree'. She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Yeah, but Ree is." Bidionmon didn't finish cause to Ree glaring at him. "That's Ree? The devil under the Kee?" Mandramon asked. "It was supposed to mean Keepers." "Devil under the Keepers?" Ree glared at Bidionmon. "Erm, eh. I. Please don't kill me" he said falling to his knees. "I won't kill you. As I said friendship is priceless" Ree said patting Bidionmon's shoulder with an unusually nice looking grin. "You look creepy" Seimon said.  
  
  
  
I likes this chapter??? Especially the last part (The one with the cool quotes) Isn't Hiro mean? Isn't Kel a bitch? Isn't Anubimon cool? Isn't Mandramon perverted? Isn't. Aren't the digimon nosy? Isn't Ree getting really weird??? Read and review. oh and read First Love. and Teenager In Love please. I seem to be in love??? *grins* 


	5. Chapter ThirtySeven: Fox Of Feelings

Chapter Thirty-seven: Fox of Feelings  
  
"So.. how were you?" Kerry asked. "I'm great. But how are you?" Kerry sighed. "Kerry, were those digimon?" Kelli asked her brother another question. Kerry sighed again but this time answered the question: "The dorky little blue fox is mine and the black dog is Haru's. We're called Keepers." Kelli smiled and hugged her brother again. "What now?" he asked a bit shocked. "We can fight together and save the world. I'm a Keeper too" she said happily. "What?" "Yeah, I have a digimon also. Her in-training looks like yours it's just white with a green tail tip and so" she said. Kerry's eyes widened. "But she looks like a Renamon, you know the one that helped save us from D- Reaper" Kelli explained. "She's white instead of yellow and a creepy green instead of white." Kerry's jaw dropped open. "Was the little blue fox Rookie level?" Kelli asked. "Now that was in- training. He's usually also like Renamon with blue and green and he has black gloves." "Kawaii. Let's go to the other girl and see him. Oh, wait. Tokimon" Kelli yelled and then there was silence. A few second later something fell of the room of the apartment building. "Tokimon!" Kelli rushed to the thing. It got up and brushed itself off. It was indeed a copy of Semimon with different colours. "Hi. I'm Tokimon" she said and sniffed. "Kerry" Kerry mumbled. "Let's go to your digimon" Kelli said and pulled her brother and her digimon after her. "Who are you?" Tokimon asked Kerry. "Kerry." "I mean who as in.. who." "I'm Kelli's twin." "What? Cool" Tokimon exclaimed and ran after Kelli. Kerry sighed. "Great, a female version Semimon." He ran off after the two.  
  
"So. hey, who are you?" Trip asked a girl who was sitting next to him. "I'm Kelli." "Okay." Trip paused a moment. "Who?" "I'm Kelli Kakera." Trip nodded. "You're Kerry's sister?" Haru hit Trip. "Hi, Haruka." "It's Haru." "Kelli" they heard a voice and Tokimon ran up to them. As she reached them she tripped. "Whoops" she said and got up laughing. Wavamon laughed too and jumped onto Tokimon's head. "Owowowowowowowowow." "Wavamon, come here" Mitch ordered not able to reach through the mental folds of his digimon's brain. "Hi, Kerry" Haru said and he too reached the group. "Hi. Who's that?" he asked tilting his head towards Mitch. "Mitch Macnamera. He's a Keeper. We don't know what kind though. Mitch, that's Kerry and his twin Kelli. Kerry's a Keeper of Order and. Kerry who's that?" she looked at Tokimon who was now happily dancing with Wavamon. "That's Tokimon. She's Kelli's digimon. And I guess, Kelli's an Order Keeper too." "Okay, one down and you to go."  
  
There was a laugh. Ree and the digimon turned around quickly. "Who's there?" Cashmon asked getting into stance. "You can't have forgotten me" said the voice and Kae floated into view. "Kae. What are you doing here?" Ree exclaimed. "We can stop her. We're one, two. five digimon" Semimon yelled and stepped next to Cashmon. Seimon and Bidionmon followed. Mandramon though looked a bit confused. "Help them" Ree ordered and he stepped to Cashmon. "Good" Kae said and clapped her hands. Instantly five copies of herself appeared and each turned into a digimon. One was Greymon, the next was Birdramon, Garurumon, XVeemon and a Leomon. "Have fun." With this Kae disappeared leaving her mean looking digimon there. Greymon, an orange T-Rex, jumped to Bidionmon. Birdramon, a firey sabre-toothed bird, flew to Seimon. Garurumon, a white and blue striped large wolf, jumped to Semimon. XVeemon, a blue dragon with an X on his stomach, jumped to Cashmon. And Leomon, an upright lion, jumped to Mandramon. "Prepared to die" they roared and attacked the digimon in front of them. "Damn" Semimon mumbled. "They're all Champion. I wish Kerry were here to help me digivolve." "Cashmon, digivolve to Ultimate" Ree ordered holding her D-Glove out towards the digimon. "Cashmon warp-digivolve to. Kanemon?" the dog looked a bit confused. "Cashmon, I said Ultimate." "I've used up all my power while I was on Mega level" the dog gnarled. "Great. Kick butt, anyways." Kanemon grinned as much as a dog could grin and jumped at XVeemon. "Sabertooth Clash." XVeemon held up his hands in an X for protection. "Ha, you're weak. V- Laser" the X on his stomach glowed formed a beam of light which flew at Kanemon who jumped aside. "And you're slow. Wolf Howl." XVeemon staggered as the moonlight beam hit him. "X-Claw" [A/n: I'm not sure if this is the real one, but let's get on with the story] he yelled and slashed at the digimon. Kanemon was hit and thrown back against a tree. "Kanemon." He got up wobbling a bit. Suddenly Seimon glowed. "Huh?" He was a bit confused. "Seimon digivolve to Mortmon. Creepy" he mumbled and threw his coat over his shoulder. "It's up to us now. Fire Breath" Birdramon yelled and it's flaming breath hit Mortmon's right wing and singed his cloak. "Hey, that was my favourite cloak!" Mortmon yelled and ran at Birdramon. "Mortal Scream" he said and opened his mouth to release a scream only Birdramon could hear. The bird landed on the ground and shook it's head. "You can't defeat me with your meek attacks" it yelled and flew at Mortmon again. "Aah. Mortmon digivolve to Vidmon." Mortmon's cloak had changed to a black cape. His gentle dark blue eyes were know fierce and silver. He had black hair tied into a ponytail and his black and white armour allowed only his eyes and hair to be seen. His demonic wings were replaced by black angel wings. "That was it, Bird-boy. You're busted" he said and held his right arm to the air. "Fury." a lance appeared and began flaming. ".Lance" he struck the Birdramon but instead of turning into data, a little black box with a blue lock appeared. "Wha???" Vidmon landed and as he did so, the other four evil digimon flew off. 


	6. Chapter ThirtyEight: The Others

Chapter Thirty-eight: The others (couldn't come up with anything better)  
  
Note: The parts of this chapter are written to different times (The first part is the next day; the second is later at night; the third is round midnight)  
  
There was a knock at the door. It was quite early in the morning, only 7.45am. An older version of Lita opened the door. Mai sighed, at least it was the right door. "Could I please speak to Lita?" she asked polity, one arm behind her back to hold her sister there. Ri had to come with. Because of Jake. Jake was expecting money from Mai and she didn't have it. Ri was holding Reimon (as much as you can hold a ghost at that). "I don't think Lita is in a condition to talk" Hiromi said. "Tell her it's Mai and it's urgent" Mai said stepping from one leg to another. "Lita doesn't want to be disturbed" Hiromi said slowly closing the door. "How should you know? DO you think you can read her mind? She has one of her own and she is not a mindless puppet of yours" Mai said stepping into the house, Ri close behind her. "Where to?" she asked glaring at Lita's mother. "The room over there" Hiromi said and pointed. Mai huffed and walked off her nose held high.  
  
Starr moaned and staggered over to the door. She opened it and her mother was standing there with the phone in her hand. "It's a John or something in the kind." Starr raised an eyebrow. John? She only knew one John and he would for sure not be phoning her. ever. She put the phone to her ear. "Starr, I need your help." "Her name is Jenn, mom" Starr said to her mom and slammed the door. She hopped onto her bed and put her ear back to the phone. "Hiyas" she said. "As I said. I need you're help. Eddie phoned and my brother is home and know he wants to visit the 'friend' I was phoning and I don't want him to find out I have a boyfriend and I want you to pretend to be my friend." "Why me? Why not one of the goody-goodys?" Starr asked a bit confused. "Because I like you. You're nicer than the shell you show the world." "What?" Starr was shocked, mad and happy at the comment she had just heard. "You try to be all hard and all but I have a feeling it's because there's something in your life you can't accept." "No, I've always been the way I am. There's no shell. I am what I am." Jenn giggled. "You sound like Popeye." "Who?" "Forget it. But will you help me?" Jenn sounded worried. "Yeah, okay? How bout we met in the park tomorrow round say tenish?" "Yeah, great, thanks" Jenn said and Starr ended the conversation.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Serpenmon asked. "Breathing? Walking? Staying out sight? Looking for Jenn? Trying to order my thoughts? I dunno something." "Huh?" Serpenmon was utterly confused. "Do I have to understand the meaning of whatever it was that you said?" "No, not rea." Just as Eddie was finishing his sentence as a large black spot glinting in the street lamps catching his attention. "Hey, what's that?" Serpenmon closed his eyes a bit. "That's a dragon digimon and. a dog. no a cat digimon. They're talking, no wait fighting and." "Let's go" Eddie said and ran off.  
  
"Tigamon" Deo yelled as Andrioddramon's Ultimate level, Houkinmon, fired a giant ball of electricity out of the cannon on his back. "Tigamon digivolve to Felinmon." There was now a black and silver humanoid cat with a lot of spikes in Tigamon's place. "Ha, you are so busted" Deo yelled punching the air above him. "Let's rock, Felinmon." "Yeah, Diva Blast" the cat yelled and held it's hands out towards Houkinmon. A star surrounded the cat and a beam of light shot at Houkinmon. It hit the dragon in the stomach. "Antylamon, hold them. We have company" Kel said as Serpenmon and Eddie arrived. "Eddie run" Deo ordered. Eddie considered this a good idea and turned. He was stopped by Houkinmon though. "Damn" Eddie mumbled as he fell to the ground. "Arm Bomber" Antylamon grabbed Deo and Felinmon. Houkinmon roared. "Breathe your last breath, Keeper" Hiro said and nodded to Houkinmon. "Eddie. Serpenmon digivolve to Basalismon." Serpenmon grew and changed. He was now red other than green though keeping his markings. He gained a head each with its own Mohawk. Basalismon head butted Houkinmon before he could do anything. "Poison Gash." Houkinmon roared.  
  
"Kel, what are you planning to do? They keep digivolving." Kel huffed. "I'm only following orders" she said. "Orders?" "Kae, told me not to kill them and that we should help them gain the ultimate level. With that they should destroy one of her digimon or something like that, to get a thing to open. She said she wanted to steal them then and do something." "Great. And what do we get?" "We get to kill and we can be placed higher than god. That's what Kae said." Hiro nodded.  
  
.Basalismon crashed into a tree and Eddie ran towards him. "Always end it when it gets to the best part" Hiro says. "Antylamon, take over" he ordered. "With pleasure" the rabbit said and dropped Deo and Felinmon. Deo went unconscious whilst Felinmon de-digivolved to Pussmon. 


	7. Chapter ThirtyNine: Tokimon's Secrets

Chapter Thirty-nine: Tokimon's Secrets  
  
"So, do you know what you're D-Glove stands for at least?" Haru asked glaring at Mitch. "Uuh. D-Glove?" "Yeah, this. D-Glove" Kelli let her D-Glove appear. It was ice blue with an ice blue wave of water with a white outline on the back. "Mine stands for. Tokimon, what does mine stand for again?" The digimon looked up and walked over to her partner, tripping once again. After she got up, she said: "It stands for Love, no Friendship, no wait, Hesitance, no that wasn't it. Loyalty, uh-uh, Patience. Friendliness." by this time Tokimon had sat down and was scratching her chin. "It was Feelings" Kelli remembered. "Ugh" Haru bent forward as if she had been punched into the stomach. "Haru?" Trip and Kerry looked pretty worried. Their leader was sick or anything, was she? "Seimon" Haru murmured and got up. "Guys, we have to go check our digimon" she said and walked off. Trip shrugged, jumped up and followed her. Kelli, Kerry, Mitch, Tokimon and Wavamon followed too, with Tokimon tripping once in a while and Wavamon singing a few pop songs on the way.  
  
"Huh?" Semimon tilted his head. "Oh, creepy box" he said and tipped at the box with his finger. "Ow" he moaned and pulled his finger back quickly. "What happened here?" Kerry asked as they appeared behind Ree. "The box shocked me. It was sore." "I mean anything important." "That was important. What if I can't attack now, huh?" "Is that him?" Kelli and Tokimon asked. While Kelli still waited for Kerry's answer, Tokimon jumped at Semimon throwing him to the ground. "Semi- chan, I missed you." "Semi-chan???" everyone was shocked at the remark. "Who are you? Help. Kerry! Save me" Semimon said waving his arms in the air. Tokimon got up and helped Semimon. "Tokimon, what's with Semi-chan?" Kelli asked. "Do you know him?" Tokimon nodded vigorously suddenly become dizzy and moved around a bit skew. "Tokimon?" "Okay, wait" she said raising her arms a bit. She breathed in deeply. "I'm okay now, woah" she said almost falling over though being caught by Cashmon. She looked up into his eyes. "Ah, you're here too?" she asked shocked, surprised and happy (you can never tell with whacked digis can you). Cashmon looked down at the digimon not understanding her. "Tokimon? There are. one, two. erm a lot of people and digimon expecting you to tell them where you know Semimon and Cashmon from" Kelli said to bored to count. "Ooooh, riiiight. I knew there was something I'd forgotten. Okay, Semi-chan is my brother, my twin to be exact cause our partners are twins we were chosen to be with them or something in that way. Yeah, I think that was it. And I know Cashmon because he, erm, well. You sure you don't know, Cash-chan?" Cashmon glared at the digimon. "Cash-chan" Ree giggled gaining a weird look from Haru, Kerry and Trip. "She's a bit weird since we landed here" Bidionmon whispered for her to hear. "I was really scared when she smiled at me all friendly and then didn't kick me or anything." Haru raised an eyebrow. "Hm." "Back to Cash-chan and Tokimon's problem. So Tokimon, you're Semimon's sister and Cashmon, how do you know her?" Ree asked. "I don't know her" Cashmon stated plainly. "You forgot me?" Tokimon said sad but in a cute way. "How can I forget what I don't know." "Erm, good point" Tokimon said closing an eye to think. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. We're married." "You're WHAT???" ( everyone "I'm WHAT???" ( Cashmon "What-a-di-what-what-what." ( Wavamon Tokimon smiled.  
  
"Hm?" Seni folded her arms. It was getting warmer. She had taken to night to walk around and since it was getting lighter, she too felt warmer. "Seni, you think we're still Keepers?" Tuinimon asked. "I don't care. And leave me alone I'm thinking." "About what?" Seni said nothing and kicked a stone. Tuinimon tilted her head. "Hey." "What?" Seni asked and stopped as Tuinimon had stopped too. She was sniffing at the air energetically. "What?" Seni asked again. Tuinimon hissed. "I smell a dog." Seni raised an eyebrow. "Haru and Seimon?" Tuinimon shook her head. "Uh-uh, it's bigger and." THUDD! A large blue dog landed in front of her. "Garurumon" Tuinimon said. "Ah, Tuinimon, the little goddess of Shadows" the dog said grinning as much as a dog could grin. "Sod off, Garurumon" Tuinimon hissed. "Why so mad?" "I said sod off, or I might just have to hurt you?" "Erm, Tuinimon. You know him er her?" "No." "You hurt me? With the help of your human, I guess" Garurumon said smirking. Tuinimon hissed. "All right. This dog is getting on my nerves. Tuinimon sick em." "He's a freaking Champion. I am NOT fighting a Champion." "Then digivolve" Seni said sarcastically. "Right. Tuinimon digivolve to Terianmon. Time to kick dog-butt" Terianmon said and did a spin kick to show off. "Aw, isn't she cute? Everyone give a round of applause for the little kitty-girl." "That does it. Shadowed Arrows" she said and shot three arrows, each with a copy of itself at Garurumon. "Howling Blaster." The arrows burnt in the attack. "Hurt me" Garurumon provoked Terianmon. "Midnight Scratch." The sky went dark and in the darkness one could see Terianmon's claws slashing at Garurumon. When the light returned, Garurumon was as new as could be. "Ouch" he said sarcastically. "Shall I try? Slamming Attack" he ran at Terianmon throwing her against a tree. "Ugh." It had been quite a force and it made Terianmon de-digivolve. "Tuinimon, you can make it. Do it like you said. Kick dog-butt! This dog needs serious butt kicking" Seni cried over to her digimon. "Silence, human" Garurumon yelled and jumped at Seni. "SENI! Tuinimon warp-digivolve to Tainmon." Taimon was a tall, black cat with dark green eyes. She held Terianmon's bow and arrows. She had black wings that appeared to be made of the night sky. She still had her collar and claws though. "Leave her alone" she hissed. "Or I'll kill you." "Oh, you will, will you?" Garurumon stopped and walked towards Tainmon. "And how is the cat going to hurt the dog?" "Like this" Tainmon jumped high into the air and landed one foot on Garurumon's back, which let a crack. "Ha. That was weak." "It wasn't even a real attack. Try this one for size. Lighting arrows!" she shot off two arrows which turned into lighting-like ones. One hit Garurumon's head, the other hit his side. He deleted leaving a little black box with a green and silver lock.  
  
Woho. Finally got around to doing this. Hope it was okay. Yay!!!! Semimon's married!!!! Cash-chan *pfpfpf* Semi-chan *pfpfpf* Yeha, well. IM A PENCIL!!!! Erm, sorry. 


	8. Chapter Forty: Remeet

Chapter Forty: Re-meet  
  
"What the hell are you two up to? We're all Keepers, we should work together not against each other" Eddie said Serpenmon slithering over to Deo with Pussmon. "Keepers? We might be keepers but then we're Dark Keepers. We serve Kae and won't do what you tell us" Hiro said laughing evilly. "Eddie" came a hiss. Antylamon had grabbed Serpenmon and was know trying to squeeze the digimon into deletion. "Houkinmon, you may dispose of the boy and his cat" Kel said. Houkinmon roared in approval and proceeded to Pussmon who was trying to nudge Deo awake. Houkinmon grinned a bit. "Attack" Kel and Hiro yelled in unison. "Lighting Strikes" one hit Antylamon, the other Houkinmon. Both digimon turned to Starrmon who shivered at the evil looking digimon. "My, my, my. Another goody-goody. It's like a nest." "Who are you?" Starr said and stepped up to Starrmon. "You may call me Kel." Antylamon dropped Serpenmon. "I'm Hiro." Houkinmon turned away from Deo and Pussmon. "That may not have hurt but it disturbed me" Antylamon said. "Well, I'm Starr and this is my digimon, Starrmon." "Poison Gash." Houkinmon's attack hit Starrmon throwing him against a tree. "Starrmon" Starr ran to her digimon. "Arm Bomber" Antylamon used it's attack to put the digimon and their partners together. "Antylamon digivolve to HellBunnymon. I'll kill them" it said. "Ear." "Stop" came a voice and Jenn stepped up. Behind her was her brother, stunned and/or shocked. In his arms was Kolamon. "More" Kel groaned. "This is just getting too many." "What are those. things?" Max stammered. "They're digimon. I lied to you before. I wasn't at a friend, I was in the digiworld, helping my friends, helping Kolamon." Kolamon jumped out of Max' arms and digivolved. "What." "Digivolution. I'll explain later" Jenn said and then turned to Kel and Hiro. "I don't like to fight but if you're hurting my friends, I will have to. WerKolamon, attack." WerKolamon nodded. "Water Punch." Her attack hit Houkinmon who stumbled back. "Water Punch" WerKolamon repeated. Houkinmon stammered again. "Damn" Hiro mumbled. "Houkinmon, were leaving" he said and jumped up onto his digimon's back. "Now to you" WerKolamon turned to HellBunnymon. "Try me."  
  
"You're married?" Ree looked at her digimon in disbelief. Cashmon was standing there, wide-eyed and shocked, just like Semimon. He turned to his blue friend. Semimon gulped. Cashmon nodded and disappeared. Semimon looked around stupidly but then he too disappeared. "Cashy, Semi-chan" Tokimon yelled running around in circles and again tripping. "How can digimon be married?" Kelli asked. "Well we went to a church and Laestmon, well married us." "Laestmon?" "A friend of Cashmon's, I think." "This is not to understand. I suggest we go somewhere to. well understand" Trip said, making Bidionmon giggle. Ree nodded. "Let's got to my place." Trip's mouth dropped. "Yeah, you can show me your room" he said grinning like an idiot. Ree glared at him but turned and left. The Keepers and they're digimon followed. "What about the box?" Haru asked. No one answered due to Haru having thought the question. She picked it up, under the watching eyes of Vidmon. When Haru had straightened up again, she glared at Vidmon who turned away. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked starring at the sky. "Nothing" Haru said and followed the others. "Nothing yet" she whispered when her voice was out of reach of everyone else. "Why's the blue haired so cold?" Mitch asked Haru who had come up to his side. He turned to Trip. "My girl tends to be cold" Trip said and shivered due to catching a glare from Ree.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lita asked. "And. why?" "I'm just here" Mai said. She felt Ri shiver behind her. "My sister Ri." Ri smiled. "Hi" she said nicely. "Hi. I'm Lita" the black-haired girl introduced herself. "Does she know about?" Lita asked nodding to Reimon. Mai shook her head wordlessly. "So, why are you here?" Lita asked again. "I was just in the area." "Mai, look" Ri interrupted and pointed outside Lita's window. Mai and Lita turned seeing a dragon flying out of the park and then disappearing into the distance. "Let's go" Mai said. "Ri, go. come on." Lita grabbed Terriermon off her bed and flung him onto her head. The three girls rushed past Lita's mother who had been eavesdropping by the door and ran outside to the park.  
  
"Don't worry, Eddie. I'll revenge you" Jenn said. "You're going to regret hurting my friends" she yelled to Kel. "I'm scared" Kel said sarcastically. "HellBunnymon, kill the cheeky Keepers' Champion digimon" she ordered. Jenn jumped back but WerKolamon stayed calm. "Trust in me, Jenn. We will win. I am strong" she said and went into stance. "Ice Blast" she yelled. A blast of ice emitted from her paw similar to her Water Punch. It hit HellBunnymon's chest. It laughed. "Ear Wrap." It's ears flung around WerKolamon. "Kolamon" Jenn yelled as her digimon groaned in pain. "Jenn" WerKolamon said before glowing in a white light. "WerKolamon evolve too Arimon." WerKolamon was now a Cyborg version of herself with wings and a big assortment of weapons. HellBunnymon dropped Arimon. "You're in my way" Arimon yelled. "Arimon, don't" Jenn said. "I have to. Gun Sniper Attack" Arimon grabbed two guns and started firing them at HellBunnymon. Just as the bullets were about to hit it, XVeemon landed in front of it and was turned into a blue box with a white lock. Kel starred at the box and ran off. HellBunnymon ran after her after glaring at Arimon who reverted back to Kolachamon. "Wha?" Max was shocked. Jenn stared at the ground and picked up the box. "Jenn?" Jenn looked up. She was now looking into Ree's eyes. "What are you doing here?" Jenn shrugged. Just then Eddie staggered up with Deo hanging over his shoulder. "Deo." Haru jumped at Eddie and grabbed Deo whose eyes fluttered open. "You're okay" Haru said gladly. "When you're around, I can't feel bad" he said and smiled. "Touching. Can we get a move on? Who are you?" Ree asked Max gruffly. " Max. Max Tsui. And you?" "Ree. Reelyn Raika Ichiro, daughter of Toshio Ichiro, Keeper of Chaos, partner to Cashmon" Ree said grinning slightly. "Well, I'm a resource manager in the US." "Nice. But we have to go now and I'm not letting you in my house." "Why?" "Because" Ree said and stomped of, nose high in the air. "Er, Max. I'll talk to you later" Jenn said, grabbed Kolachamon and ran off after Ree. "Bye" Trip said as he, the other Keepers and digimon passed Max. "How come kids have more fun then I do?" Max mumbled.  
  
  
  
You might not have noticed but Starr and Starrmon were in the last part just as Jenn and Kolamon were in the first -.-' Finally got up to doing this. Hope it's okay. Just for reference: Everyone cept Seni and Tuinimon were in the chapter. I'll do a special, again! Oh no, I won't I'll just post 'A' Tokimon/Cashmon wedding. 


	9. Chapter FortyOne: Cheeseball

Chapter Forty-One: Cheeseball  
  
Seni picked the box up. "What's this?" she asked Tainmon. Tainmon shrugged and glowed, de-digivolving to Tesurmon. Seni took an abrupt turn. "Hey, where are we going?" Tesurmon asked and jogged up behind her. "To see if Ree's at home." "Why Ree?" Tesurmon asked. "One, you need food and Ree has food and two, I feel like it, kay?" Tesurmon shrugged. "Fine with me." Seni picked her digimon up and gave her pace some speed.  
  
Meanwhile the other Keepers and their digimon excluding Semimon and Cashmon including Mandramon had reached the Ichiro Estate. "Wow, you sure know how to live a life" Trip said and starred at the entrance hall. "Where do you get all the money to do stuff like this?" Eddie asked. Ree said nothing and walked towards a large flight of stairs. The others stayed and starred at the deco. "Would you people get a move on?" The others slowly shuffled towards the stairs as three digimon landed in front of them. "Greymon" Bidionmon said. "XVeemon" Starrmon added. "Leomon" said Terriermon. "Time to die, humans" Greymon yelled and charged at the digimonless Ree. "Ree" Mandramon ran towards Greymon. "Mandramon warp evolve too Megidramon" Mandramon glowed and turned into a huge red snake- like dragon with huge red wings, long claws and four eyes. "Leave her" Megidramon roared as Greymon turned around abruptly with a scared look on his face. Megidramon was known to be a gruesome digimon. Saliva dropped out of his mouth and crashed to the ground, dissolving it. "Acid Spit, oh hell, that's worse than my grandmas" Trip muttered. "Everyone digivolve to your highest level" Mai said. "Whiskermon warp evolve to Felinmon." "Starrmon evolve to Roarmon." "Reimon evolve to Kuromon." "Seimon warp evolve to Vidmon." "Serpenmon evolve to Basilismon." "Terriermon evolve to Gargomon." "Trip evolve to Tripdramon" Trip said jumping around in circles. "It seems the drugs are starting to work" Eddie mumbled. "Bidionmon evolve to Bidiodramon." "Kolamon warp evolve to Arimon." "Tokimon warp evolve to *hic* damn not enough power. Tokimon evolve to Iceramon." "Wavamon evolve to Ranamon." Iceramon was a white version of Talesmon with light purple fire on her feet & tail tips, ghostly green under belly, chest fur and her bottom jaw, yellow eyes, one line under each eye, a ice blue bandana instead of a chain around her neck, no yin-yang on her forehead. Hearing Wavamon's real voice was a real shock. It was female, clam, warm and mystical, but seeing her champion level was another thing. It was like the tail of the ugly duckling. Ranamon was a green girl with gill like ears wearing a light blue swimsuit with an opening for her bellybutton. She was also wearing tights like things in the same colour with a gill oh each hip. And very weird gloves. The digimon went into fighting pose as nine more digimon appeared. "I do not like what this is getting to" Gargomon said. "Woho, Tripdramon" Bidiodramon said hopping around in a circle, looking like a little puppy. "You can't defeat us!" yelled a Kyuubimon. "Oh, riiight" said Felinmon. "Try this for taste, Flamer" he yelled turning Kyuubimon into a white box with a silver lock. "Oh, great. One down, ten to go" Basilismon muttered. "Try doing it better" Felinmon said and reverted to Pussmon. "Damn. *hic*" "Fury Lance" yelled Vidmon and stormed at a Meramon. As soon as he hit the Meramon, he reverted to Menimon. "Hey, that's unfair" the little dog protested and sat down next to Haru. "Well, if your so weak" she muttered. "Arimon, you go" Jenn said and pointed to the Meramon. "Gun Sniper Attack" Arimon yelled and fired his bullets but same as Vidmon, as soon as the bullets hit Meramon, Arimon reverted to her in-training level. "I feel so weak, Jenn. I'm sorry I couldn't help you" Kolachamon said and looked up to Jenn. Jenn picked her digimon up. "It's okay. You did the best you could." Meanwhile Greymon had taken the chance to try and sneak up to Ree again. "I said leave her" Megidramon said calmly. "And why should I? I won't listen to the resistance or the enemy. I'm doing what I was told. Kill the digidestined's after they're digimon reach the Ultimate level. Her digimon is at Mega already, so she must die." "The only one who must die is you" Megidramon said and grabbed Greymon with his mouth. But as soon as his fangs hit the digimon he two converted into a box. His was black like the one Vidmon had got but with a dark green lock. Megidramon hiccupped and converted down to Botamon. "Cakes is a fluffy tree and batteries printing green oranges" it said. "What?" Ree asked and picked it and the box up. Suddenly her glove appeared and glowed. The symbol on her glove doubled and the second kanji turning into that for dragon. Botamon smiled. "Cheeseball" it yelled. "You have a strange mind, little one" Ree said and looked over to the others. "Ree, Kerry damnit. Your digimon chose the stupidest time to disappear. If Cashmon was really Mega it woluld have helped and Semimon is ultimate" Eddie yelled. "Ack" he exclaimed as a Centarumon galloped at him. "Eddie" Basilsmon yelled and rushed over to his partner and the attacking digimon. "Tail Smash" he yelled and whipped his tail around. "Ha" Centarumon said, turned around and grabbed Basilismon's tail. "You're weak. You can't beat me." "Oh, are you sure. Because I have a partner I trust and love. We can defeat you. You're only a minion. Good triumphs over evil, so you're busted right?" Basilismon grinned. "Basilismon" Eddie said. "Don't worry, Eddie. This digmon won't be causing any more harm. Basilismon evolve to Quetzalmon." Quetzalmon was a red, plumed serpent with a black mask and white wings. "Time to ssspeak your prayersss" it hissed. "Serpent Wind" he yelled and flapped his wings. Centarumon flew back and crashed against a wall. He got back up. "Hrmpf" he. hrmpfed. "Weak digimon." He galloped up to the ultimate and. "Feathered Arrow!" An arrow appeared from nowhere and flew at Cetarumon, deleting him instantly. He also turned into a box, a little green box with a red lock. Eddie picked up the box and the just de- digivolved Serkmon. "We really busted him, hey, Eddie, hey, hey, hey" the little head said and bounced up and down. He jumped out of Eddie's arms and smiled at the digidestined. "Hey, Menimon, we grew, we grew. we grew together. Like you said when we first meet. And we're still growing." He jumped at the little dog digimon, digivolving to Morkmon and hugged him. "Yeah" Menimon said and blushed.  
  
  
  
Oooh, digimon shonen ai. No, I wasn't really intending to do that and I know that Menimon would never really react that way. Sorry, Yuka, sorry, Mr. Bigg. And now, Kae-chan is finished ranting on herself, there. Next part is gonna be Semimon and Cashmon. I hope. It's about what Cashmon thought or felt. or whatever when he was level mega. I know it *grins evilly at Jazzy* watch me bash your digimon, mwahaha *tom ate toes flat on face* now, she's doing this too *runs after jazzy* bye 


	10. Chapter FortyTwo: The Eastern God

Chapter Fourty-two: The Eastern God  
  
"Semimon." "Hm?" the blue digimon looked at his silver friend. Cashmon was sitting on a tree branch starring at the stars, while Semimon was desperately trying to keep balance on another branch. Silence. "Cash? You wanted to say something?" Cashmon turned to Semimon with a sad look on his face. Shocked, Semimon let do of the twig he was busy holding and fell to the ground. He disappeared from the ground and landed next to Cashmon. Carefully he tried to keep balance. "What's the matter?" he asked now sounding much more serious than usual. Cashmon sighed. "Is it because of. erm, what was her name?" "Tokimon." "Yeah." Silence "Is something messed up in your brain because of. To... ki. mon?" Once again Cashmon sighed. Semimon tilted his head and then quickly straightened because he had lost balance. "Yeah" Cashmon said. Semimon said nothing, thinking Cashmon might continue. "What?" "You knew it, right?" "Er." Semimon tilted his head but this time he did fall. "Can we talk down here? It's safer." "No where's safe when you're around" Cashmon said smiling a bit and jumped down onto the ground. He walked with Semimon trudging along next to him. "You knew, right?" "What?" "About Tokimon." "I don't think so. I'm really happy though" Semimon said smiling. "That I have a sister know. And what's better I'm related to you, though her." "Semimon, I know you're a bit thick-headed but what I'm going to tell has to make you think, all right? I want you to really think about what I'm going to say. Understand me?" Semimon blinked. "Um, okay, borhter-in-law. Whatever you want." Cashmon groaned at the 'brother-in-law' comment but ignored it other than that. "You're a god, Semimon. The god of the eastern part of the digiworld." Semimon blinked again. "Um." he began. Cashmon turned around and raised his paws to his temples. "You did not listen to me" he said slowly. "I said think. Not ask." "Are you saying I rule the digiworld?" Semimon asked and stopped. Cashmon sighed. "Partly, yes." "Wow" Semimon said in awe. "I've always wanted to be cool." "You will never be cool, just powerful." Semimon sighed. "But how did you know?" "By gaining my Mega Level, my knowledge increased. I may say I'm the wisest of the partnered digimon." "I feel stupid." "You are stupid. But that's not the point. The point is a mega level digimon knows more than a rookie, a champion or an ultimate. And if we all digivolve to Mega, we'll know how to defeat Kae." Semimon twisted his face and then looked to the ground. "Semimon?" "We can't defeat Kae." "Why not? She's the enemy. The devil. Don't you remember. And if we defeat her the God of the read world, or you and the other Gods of the digiworld, will be able to reign without distraction." Semimon took Cashmon's arm. "Look here. D'you see this picture?" he asked sounding different from the Semimon that Cashmon knew. Cashmon looked down at the symbol on his glove. "Yeah, Yin-Yang." "What's it mean?" Semimon asked thought Cashmon knew Semimon knew. "There's good in every evil and evil in every good." "Exactly. That means there's good in Kae We have to get it out. I hate killing stuff, anything but." Semimon was interrupted as two digimon crashed out of the bushes. They were Androiddramon and HellBunnymon, with Kel and Hiro by their sides. "Two lonely digimon. Might as well kill them know." "Digivolve, Semimon. Cashmon warp evolve to Anubimon." "Semimon warp evolve to Mihiramon." "Oh, Ultimate. We'll have to kill you both know" Hiro said grinning. "How do we know their partners have the boxes yet?" Kel asked in a whisper. "They have six boxes, equal. If the Chaos Keepers figure out how to use them first, it's okay. Androiddramon, attack" Hiro yelled taking no notice to Kel. The dragon roared and attack Mihiramon. "Mihiramon!" Anubimon yelled. "Saviour Wings!" A copy of his wings appeared and flew at Androiddramon pushing him away from Mihiramon. "Androiddramon, Mode Change" came a voice, most probably from the dragon. He glowed brightly and had then changed. He was know a half dragon, half humanoid android, with spiky silver hair and green eyes. His build was slim but muscular. He had dragon-like wings with grey feathers, clawed feet and a dragon's tail. He wore black pants with a loose fitting belt wth a pistol fastened to it. He also has a machine gun strapped to his back. "Prepare to die" he growled. "Wait!" Kel yelled and turned to the dog digimon. "Anubimon, why are you protecting Mihiramon. Your partner is a Chaos Keeper, while his is an Order Keeper. Why are you helping him?" she asked. Anubimon looked at Kel as if he didn't know what to say and then turned to Semimon. There was a long pause but then Anubimon looked back to Kel. "Because we're friends." He glowed as did Mihiramon. "We'll keep fighting till the end, right Cash? We're doing it for Kerry and Ree" Mihiramon said and smiled at Anubimon. Anubimon nodded slowly and then winced in pain. The light surrounding him faded while the one around Mihiramon grew lighter. "Mihiramon evolve to Baihumon, eastern God!" Kel, Hiro, Androiddramon and HellBunnymon gaped at the sight before them. Kel and Hiro just gaped not knowing why. HellBunnymon and Androiddramon dropped to their knees. "Baihumon" HellBunnymon mumbled.  
  
Myahahahaha!!! Eastern God, Semimon, mahahaha *glomps Kariko* isn't he kewl??? Well, I dunno if the next chapter should be Ree's house or here? Wheee, a vote! Just for reference: Boxes: Deo and Whiskermon from Kyuubimon, Seni and Tuinimon from Garurumon, Haru and Seimon from Birdramon, Eddie and Serpenmon from Centarumon, Jenn and Kolamon from XVeemon, Ree and Mandramon from Greymon Still needed Ultimates: Starrmon, Reimon, Terriermon, Bidionmon, Tokimon, Wavamon *sighs* oh and Kariko, the person I glomped before is a kawaii lil evil boy *glomps Kariko* from Jazzy's AU Dragonball Z fanfic on groups.msn.com/dfsdbzfanfics GO THERE!!! Tis good *nods and glomps Kariko again* 


	11. Chapter FortyThree: A return

Chapter Forty-Three: A return  
  
"Baihumon?" Kel looked at HellBunnymon. "Who gives a damn?" Hiro asked. "Androiddramon, attack." Just as Kel wanted to yell out to Androiddramon not to, he and HellBunnymon glowed and de-digivolved. Androiddramon was now a little metallic black t-rex and HellBunnymon was Bunnymon. A weak smile crossed Anubimon's face. "That's what we'd like to see in Semimon" he said and snickered softly. "What is the matter, Anubimon?" "I gave most of my power to you, so you could digivolve" Anubimon said and staggered. "The always wise Cashmon. MetalAgumon, Bunnymon, Hiroji, Kaori. I insinuate in destroying Kae as she is malicious and wants to incarcerate the digital world. If you stand in my way, I will have to annihilate you. Are you allies or adversaries?" [for all the stupidies (aka me, myself and I) I want to destroy Kae because she's evil (aka not good and noble) and wants to take over/imprison/take over the digital world. If you stand in my way, I'll have to kick ass. Are ya good or bad?] "Uh?" Anubimon scratched his head. "I would have never thought Semimon could up with those kind of words. Well, I'm always by your side, Semimon." MetalAgumon bowed his head. "I am too, my deity." [I am having a déjà vu.. from somewhere] Bunnymon looked at Kel and then at Baihumon. "I too will do as you wish, master." "I'll help but I'm not going to take orders from you, cause you're a digimon" Kel said and stepped up to Bunnymon. Anubimon giggled. "Then you'll listen to the almighty Ree and the good and noble Haru, right?" "If they're not as stupid as you are" Kel mumbled and looked at Hiro. He breathed in. "Well, I guess I could help too." He shrugged. "Wise choice, human one" Baihumon said and glowed. The power he had gotten from Anubimon split up to MetalAgumon and Anubimon. "MetalAgumon warp evolve to Androiddramon Dragon Mode." "We have to get to our partners as rapid as possible" Baihumon said before shrinking to Semimon. Semimon giggled and climbed onto Anubimon's back. "Up, up and away" he said and closed his eyes. "I'll fly with you" Bunnymon said and joined Semimon. Kel and Hiro climbed onto Androiddramon.  
  
"All right, it's up to us Bidiodramon" Trip said. "What about us?" Lita asked and stood next to him. Starr and Mai joined them. "We have a right to fight too." Trip nodded his head. "We gotta fight for our right to fiiight." Mai groaned. Ree joined the other Keepers. "What about you two?" Haru asked Mitch and Kelli. Mitch's eyes widened. "And let Tokimon, pardon me, Iceramon get hurt? No way. Fighting isn't the way to go, right Kerry?" Kerry shrugged. "Kerry?" "I dunno. I guess we should fight but then again, you don't know who our enemy is." Kelli shook her head. "Who is he?" "She is the devil" came a voice form the door and Seni squeezed though the half closed doors. "What?!" Mitch and Kelli couldn't believe their ears. The was a growl. "Stop taking, humans. We're here to kill you not listen to you being scared of our Master" growled a Nevamon. Nevamon looked like Kyuubimon but was pink with six tails, light grey eyes, baby blue under belly & chest fur, baby blue tipped ears, a black bandana around her neck and no yin-yang on her forehead. The fire on her tail tips & feet was black with a purple tint to it. "Right" Fangmon said and nodded to Nevamon. Both digimon jumped at the digidestined, fangs bared. Just then the door crashed open and the two wolf digimon dropped to the ground. "I love snazzy entrances" the dog digimon at the dog said and took to digimon off it's back. "Semi-chan" Iceramon yelled and ran and the digimon. Semimon's eyes opened carefully and he slipped back against Anubimon's legs in shock. Anubimon picked him up by the scruff of his neck and put him onto his feet. The he de-digivolved to Cashmon. "I hate my Mega- level" he said madly. Androiddramon with Kel and Hiro on his back entered and let the two kids get off. He then de-digivolved to MetalAgumon. "You" Eddie hissed and Deo stepped up to him. "Woah" Semimon said. "They're cool now." Kerry raised an eyebrow. "Would you stop babbling" Soulmon yelled. "Soul Cry" he yelled and black sound waves flew at Trip. "Trip" Bidiodramon yelled and jumped into action. He headbutted Trip pushing him out of the way, getting hit himself. "Uh" Bidiodramon was thrown against a wall. "See what happens with humans? They expect you to save them, so you get hurt" Fangmon yelled. "Shut up and come on" Nevamon said to Aquilamon. The bird nodded and flew at Bunnymon. She hit Bunnymon in the stomach, making him crash against MetalAgumon pushing both digimon against a wall. "MetalAgumon/Bunnymon digivolve" Hiro/Kel yelled. "MetalAgumon/Bunnymon warp-evolve to Houkinmon/Antylamon. What the?" both digimon looked down at themselves. "That would be unfair, wouldn't it?" came a voice, well known to everyone in the house. "Kae" they yelled and looked towards the ceiling. Sitting on an expensive looking chandelier was the most dreaded person known to mankind. "What's with you? How come do you do this?" Lita yelled a tear shimmering in her eye. "We didn't do anything wrong." "No, you didn't. You're a bunch of goody-goddies. There's no worry about that. I'm just bored." Kae shrugged. "Now amuse me and fight" she said waving at her minions. They all nodded/growled in approval.  
  
Apemon jumped at Mai, only to be thrown aside by Kuromon's attack. "Leave her alone. Nightmare" a purple version of Soulmon's attack flew at Apemon. "Ha" the digimon said and swung his bone/club at the attack smashing it against a wall. "Do you know how much this damn place cost?" Ree yelled and walked up to the others still with Botamon in her arms. She glared at Apemon. "Um. No." "Apemon, that's under your standard. Kill her. She talks too much" Kae yelled from her chandelier. Ree looked up and glared at the devil who just smiled at her. "I want to" Nevamon said baring her fangs. "Mystic Winds" she yelled. But before her attack reached Ree, Cashmon had grabbed his partner and the digimon she was holding and fled into the next-door room. "Ree!" Trip got up and followed her, Bidiodramon by his tail. Soulmon looked at the other digimon and destined. "I still have a digidestined to kill" he mumbled and left after the others. A growl emerged and a large red dinosaur appeared. "Growlmon" Houkinmon said. "Right. Let's take him on. It's dino versus dino. Let the good guys win" Hiro yelled enthusiastically. Kel smiled. "At least he thinks ah" she yelled after Aquilamon had attacked Antylamon. "Ear Bomber" Antylamon said and grabbed the bird. "I am much stronger, I have a partner and she loves me" he said and squeezed the digimon. Aquilamon faded. "We have friends and friendship is powerful. You have no power, Kae, no power at all when you have no friends. You are weak and we will defeat you." Aquilamon let out a cry of pain and a pink box with a white lock appeared in Antylamon's ears. He smiled and de-digivolved to Bunnymon. Kel jumped at her digimon. "Yeah. No power." She wiped a tear from her face. "You will also end up as one of those" Gargomon said glaring at the Meramon he was now standing in front of.  
  
*cheers* here after a time of writer's block, feelings badass and feeling unworthy, I finally got this done *sighs* I'm going to watch the Grease musical on Thursday aka when you read this most probably. Nyei! Only nine more boxes to go!!! Then I'm half way done with the box thing. And don't you go thinking, I'm finished then *winks at Jazzy* I hope she understands that -.-' *jazzy glomps kae* um. And after that it's finished. Just a few things on the upcoming chapters. There'll be a new DNA Merged digimon *winks at two certain ppl* nyahaha, they don't even know. Um, there's gonna be the finishing off of the digis aka getting boxes, the mystery of the boxes, . the rest if for me to know and for you to find out [insert evil sinister laugh here] oh, and I know it wouldn't interest everybody here, but I would just like to point out Jazzy's soon to be birthday. *nods and is glomped by jazzy* ooww *falls to ground* *looks at watch* oh, jazzy seasn *grabs gun and runs oof* cya 


	12. Chapter FortyFour: Eggs and Light

Chapter Forty-Four: Eggs and Light  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ree asked not to happy about seeing Trip. "I. why are you always so mean to me?" he asked. Ree huffed and then turned to Nevamon who had coughed. "Thank you for noticing me. But now, I'll have to kill you. Fox Slash" she yelled and slashed at Cashmon who was then thrown against a wall. "Cashmon! Digivolve and kick digi-butt." Cashmon nodded. "Cashmon evolve to Kanemon." Ree looked at Cashmon. "Mega?" she asked. "Censorship bite panthers branches" Botamon said and Ree dropped him and box at noticing them. "Jup, kill me dragon" Botamon said and digivolved to Mandramon who smiled. "I have a partner" he said and hugged Ree. "Erg" she said and pushed him away. "Well. Then help Kanemon." "I can't." "Why not?" "I've already got a box." "Meaning?" "If a digimon kills a digimon that holds a digital box, he can't kill or even touch another." "Meaning only Kanemon can fight against him." "Or Bidiodramon. Go fight" Trip said. Bidiodramon de-digivolved. "I can't. I'm hungry." "Sabertooth Clash" Kanemon yelled. Nevamon moved aside skilfully. "Not fast enough?" she asked. Just then Soulmon floated into the room. "Nevamon, don't let me miss out on all the fun. Soul Cry" he yelled and threw Bidionmon against a wall. Ree's eyes brightened and the flew across the floor. She stepped up to a floorboard and stomped at it. Quickly she pulled out two chocolate bars. "Bidionmon" she yelled and threw one towards the digimon, while unwrapping the other. "Kanemon." Kanemon and Bidionmon gobbled the bars but they didn't digivolve.  
  
Meramon gave a quite laugh. "Roaring Flame" he yelled and shot a ball of fire out of his mouth. Gargomon was hit in the stomach. He fell to the ground. "Gargomon" Lita yelled and ran up to her digimon. She kneeled down beside him as he faded slightly. "Don't die, Gargomon. Don't. You're the first person I've ever trusted. You've always been by my side and you always will, because you won't die now" she said and hugged her digimon to hide her tears. Gargomon smiled weakly and closed her eyes. "Gargomon" Kelli and Jenn said seeing this. Lita looked up and saw his closed eyes. "Gargomon evolve to Rapidmon" he said weakly and changed. Lita shuffled backwards and stopped in front of Haru who placed her hands onto Lita's shoulders. Rapidmon was a slim version of Gargomon with armour-like pants [A/n: evil underwear], boots, arms, a chest protection and wings. "Ra-pidmon" Lita whispered. "You made Lita sad!" he growled. "You'll regret every tear she let fall. Her pain will be healed by your death. Rapid Fire" he yelled and two [A7n: ano?] rockets flew at Meramon, changing him instantly. He now was a green box with a white lock. Rapidmon went up to it and picked it up. "Do what's right" he said. "Stupid spoilsports" Kae said and waved her hand. Rapidmon smiled and glowed a bright light. Everyone turned or held their arms in front of their eyes. When they looked, ita was on the floor crying. Rapidmon was know a small green and white striped egg with an upside down red triangle in the middle. In the middle of the triangle there was a yellow owl. The egg also has green needle wings with red tips (aka Rapidmon's wings). "He. died for me" Lita said. "No, Lita" Roarmon said. "A digimon never dies [A/n: nother déjà vu]." Suddenly Houkinmon flew through the room and crashed against a wall, throwing several pictures down and breaking a vase or two. Growlmon grinned. "Pyro Blaster" he yelled causing Houkinmon more pain. "Come on, Houkinmon! You can take him on! You've done many Megas! Come on!" he yelled and fell to the floor. "Don't worry. Hiro? He'll be okay. You just have to believe in him" Kelli said and hugged him. Hiro blushed which the others saw. Kerry glared at him and the others grinned. "Kelli, what about me? Believe in me. I could defeat them" Iceramon said. "But what if you get hurt?" Kelli asked and sat down. "I won't. So long as you believe in me. So long as Cashmon is ahppy in this world and with his partner. So long as my brother is fine. So long as this world lives, I will protect it." Kelli thought a moment and then nodded. "Do what you have to do." Iceramon smiled. "Thank you" she said and turned. Fangmon grinned a wide grin. [A/n: sth he's good at] "So, you're Tokimon." "It's Iceramon for you buddy. Ice Whip" she yelled, turned around and fired ice from her tail tips. Fangmon was hit, his whipped back head showing that. "Ouch" he said ironically and grinned childishly. [A/n: *whistles and bonks Jazzy over the head*] "Steel Snipe" he yelled and attacked Iceramon. She was thrown aside. "Iceramon!" Kelli yelled and got up. "Trust me" Iceramon said. "Houkinmon" she heard Hiro yell. Iceramon winced as Fangmon placed a paw on her face. She glowed and de-digivolved to Tokimon. Houkinmon did the same as Growlmon advanced. "Tokimon/MetalAgumon! DNA Merge to LichLieremon" they yelled. Everyone gaped. "LichLieremon" Kelli mumbled. LichLieremon was a large white dinosaur with shocking green stripes. He had a machine gun arm and a silver shield with the crest of Light on it. He also had silver angel wings. Hiro pulled out his glove and read. "LichLieremon, level Mega, attacks Forest Rush, Brittle Thorns and Metallic Claws. LichLieremon is the DNA Merged digimon of Light. No one knows where he gains his power from." "Oh, damn. Growlmon, I need reinforcement" Fangmon mumbled and went low. Growlmon stood next to him.  
  
*bangs head on the table* this *bang* was *bang* not *bang* supposed *bang* to *bang* happen. *is kicked by Yuka and hugged by Jazzy* arg. Neigh [A/n: ano] okay. Point one: Sorry for all the stupid interruptive author notes. Point to. eh two: *cries* Rapidmon/Terriermon died *is kicked by Cash who mumbles sth in the way of stupid human*. Point Three: I was NOT planning on DNA Merging Tokimon and wasisname. MetalAgumon. YET. I wanted another DNA Merge *growls*. Nya, sorry for the delay, writers block. *bows to jazzy* thanx for da wedding and da dbau chappie, inspiration. *is whacked by jazzy and dragged off* Cash: she talks to much, ne? 


	13. Chapter FortyFive: Deletion and pink and...

**Chapter Forty-Five: Deletion and pink and red copy-cats**

"Kanemon digivolve" Ree yelled. "Bidionmon." Bidionmon did the only thing he thought was to do; he hiccupped. "Bidionmon!" Trip yelled.

Nevamon gave a toothy grin and Soulmon touched his hat as if to say good-bye, see you soon. Kanemon de-digivolved. "Cashmon!" Ree yelled and ran over to him. She hugged him and tears began trickling down her cheeks and into his fur.

Nevamon grinned again. "Fox Slash" she yelled and slashed at Cashmon. His back was now badly slashed and was bleeding on all ends. "Cashmon. No" Ree said and the tears became heavier. "Don't" she said. "Don't what? Die?" Cashmon mumbled under his breath, which was already pretty heavy. "Don't leave me. Please."

"I won't. I won't go anywhere. You're my pa… my partner. I have to protect you and that's what I'll do."

Bidionmon got up. "Bidionmon" Trip said and went over to his partner, wanting to help him up. "No, leave me. I can do this. I'm strong. I'm…" he fell but caught himself.

"This is getting ridiculous" Soulmon said. "Soul Cry." He fired his attack at Trip. "No. Bidionmon warp-evolve to Ifritmon."

"Ifritmon?" Trip asked as the digimon hit the attack aside. He was an upright dog-like person with long horns rounding his back, big claws and talons. "Die" he yelled. "Hell Fire [A/n: ano? wasn't this also foxgryphonmon's attack?]." A fire circle surrounded him and then flew at Soulmon deleting the digimon instantly. Ifritmon gave an evil grin as a little orange box with a red lock appeared. He then shrunk down to Koromon who jumped up and kissed Trip.

Ree smiled slightly.

Nevamon laughed. "He wasn't worth it anyway. He was just a little… ghost. What was he going to do? Fly though you and… what? Scare you to death."

Ree got up glaring at Nevamon who lost her grin. "Don't stare at me like that, human" she barked. Cashmon got up inelegantly. "She can stare any way she likes. She may be mean or not express her feelings to often, but that doesn't make her the best partner there is."

"Oh, how touching. Like I give a damn what you think, Cash. You're just a wussy digimon who's dedicated his life to… what? A human. Like that's life. And even if you defeat me, the others or even Kae. You'll have to beware, cause then he'll come here. He'll slash you, Toki and Semi. Especially Semi. Loser" Nevamon mumbled. She reverted a level.

She was now a pink Cashmon, Semimon or Tokimon look-alike, with baby blue instead of Cash's white and purple gloves. "He'll hurt you bad. Both of them will" she said and disappeared. Where she had been standing there was a little silver box with a red lock.

LichLieremon growled and slashed at Growlmon and Fangmon. "Uh-oh. Toki-ka-san, calm down" Fangmon said as LichLieremon's tail whacked him and Growlmon against the wall. "Metallic Claws" he growled and slashed at the digimon. Growlmon deleted instantly, while Fangmon reverted.

He had turned into a red version of the two-legged fox digimon (Cashmon, Semimon and Tokimon), with Tokimon's shocking green. His gloves were silver and blotched with dirt here and there, and he had a golden ring with black things (-.- kinda like Biyomon's) around his leg. He grinned. "Well done, O-ka-san. I hope you guys win" he mumbled and disappeared, turning up next to Kerry but then disappearing properly.

LichLieremon reverted to a Botamon and a Snowmon. Snowmon was a white ball with a ghostly green tipped fox tail, ghostly green tipped fox ears and yellow eyes. Kelli and Hiro ran up to their digimon. "Kelli" Snowmon yelled and jumped into Kelli's arms. Hiro crouched down next to Botamon and patted him on the head. "You were great."

"Are you all stupid?" Kerry asked madly. "Why?" Kelli asked and turned to her brother. He huffed. "None of you, stop and wonder why that red Semimon look-alike, didn't get deleted? None of you?"

"I did" Starr said. Kerry whipped around. "You did?"

"It must have had something to do with Tokimon." The others looked at Starr. "He said Toki-ka-san. If all of you would have listened, not watched you would have heard. That means Toki, mother." She silenced herself. Roarmon nodded. "Right" Mai said and looked at the little white ball.

"Tokimon?" Kelli asked and looked at the little ball. "I'm not Toki" it said happily. "My name's Snowmon" she said and nodded. "Well. Who was… is that red digimon?"

"Uh… he's… I forgot." -.-'

"Hey, what about the other girl?" Hiro suddenly asked. "Ree?" Eddie huffed. "She can look after herself."

"She can, can she?" came Kae's voice. The Keepers looked up and saw Kae disappear. The group ran to the next room and saw Ree on her knees, tearing over Cashmon and Trip kinda next to her with Koromon.

"Alright?" Haru asked. Ree got up, wiped her tears away and nodded. "Yeah" she said and picked up the box. "Did ya have fun?" Haru asked mockingly. "I had fun. I watched a nice fight. DNA something."

"Merge" Ree said. Haru nodded. "How did you know?"

"Happened before" Ree said not wanting to say anything else. "Really?" Trip asked. Ree glared at him and walked out into the entrance hall.

"Forgotten us?" Four digimon said and stepped up to the last four digimon. They looked stronger than the last ones but not much.

Leomon glared at Roarmon.

Thunderballmon let a some electric lights fly to impress Ranamon.

Apemon ugga-ed into front of Kuromon.

And Cerberumon growled at Semimon who hid behind Kerry.

"You have, Semimon. You're the only one who can" Kerry said pushing his digimon forward. "Right, Semimon. You can do it. Believe in the power you have" Cashmon said and told Ree to move away from Kelli who had Snowmon on her arm. Snowmon purred softly at Cashmon.

Semimon gulped and stepped forward.

Okay, there was some stuff I wanted to comment on, but I forgot what. Oh, right. The name LichLieremon. FoxGryphonmon was easy to see where I got the name from: Fox (Cashmon and Semimon) and Gryphon (it's based on Gryphonmon"

LichLiere comes from Licht and Liere. Licht and Liere both mean light, in German and French.

Then *laughs evilly* who are the two new fox digimon?

And who is the HE the female one mentioned??? Jazzy-kins knows the answer to the first, I know the answers to both, but you don't know either. That means you have to read *laughs somemore*

Uh... yeah. R&R 


	14. Chapter FortySix: Roses and Starrs

**Chapter Forty-Six: Roses and Star(r)s**

"Do it, Semimon" Cashmon said as Ree helped him to sit down on one of the still intact chairs. Semimon nodded slowly. "But I don't want to" he cried. "I'm gonna die. Look at him! He's a big mean dog" he wailed and hid behind Kerry again. Kerry sighed.

"Semimon" Kuromon said and pulled Semimon towards her. "We have to do this. We have to protect the digiworld. For our partners, for the digimon, for the digi-gods, for us."

Semimon shivered. "Come on, Semimon" Kelli said smiling. "You can do it." Snowmon in her arms grinned a wide grin. Semimon smiled back at his little sister.

"Alright, you overgrown cat, let's get this over with" Roarmon said. Starr smiled. "That's the spirit. Semimon, watch. This is what ya have to do. Roarmon, attack."

"Tail Slash!" Roarmon turned around and slashed at Leomon with his tail. Leomon laughed a short laugh. "You're weak. Being around humans makes you weak."

"Alrighty, Leomon. You rock" came a voice from above. Kae had returned. "Where were you, bitch?" Mai asked. Kae sighed. "For me to know and for Ree to find out."

"Leave Ree out of this" Trip yelled. "Oh, don't you worry. She's the only one who's in this. So it'd be hard to leave her out."

"You know what, Kae. Do you know what I think about you?" Ree asked her hatred blooming. "No, but I bet you're really keen on telling me."

"You're a copycat. You've stolen my looks and my attitude, you're nothing but a prep."

"A prep. Now I feel hurt" Kae said laughing. "And do you know what you are?" she asked. Ree growled. "I'd guess no. So I'll tell you. You are just a little mouse in my game. This is getting boring. Hey, where are Neva and Fang?" she asked suddenly noticing the two were missing. She looked at Snowmon and the weakened Cashmon. "You defeated them, didn't you?"

"They ran off, devil" Cashmon spat. "Oh, okay. I was scared you guys had killed them or something. Now that wouldn't have been nice. Hey. This is getting boring. Leomon, start."

"Fist of the Beast King" Leomon yelled and punched Roarmon aside. "Wussy" he huffed. "Roarmon is no wussy. Get him back" Starr ordered. Roarmon got up and Leomon grabbed him by the throat. He pressured his hand. "This must hurt, right?" he asked with a smirk. Roarmon flashed. "Fist of the…" he began. His hand glowed.

"Roarmon! No. You can fight back. Please. Don't go" Mai yelled.

"Don't… go" Roarmon and Cashmon whispered in unison. Cashmon glowed and gave some of his power to Starr. "If I'd be Kouji-chan, I'd go and root for Cashmon now. He knows what his power's for" Kae said.

"Kouji?" Mai looked up at Kae with a death glare in her eyes.

"Roarmon evolve to Pouncemon. It's a cat fight from now on" he said grinning. Pouncemon was a big dark red cat with black stripes. He too had a long tail and he also has sort of a crown on his head. Leomon growled. "But I'm on the bad side. Go, Leomon, go" Kae said looking like an amused child.

"Fire Crash" Pouncemon said and a fire ball flew out of his mouth and hit a stunned Leomon in the stomach. "Fist of the Beast King" he attacked after standing up. His attack Pouncemon in the face but he didn't look affected. "This is an Ultimate you have before you. Fire Crash" he yelled and his second attack hit Leomon in the face deleting him. The box he turned into was yellow with a red lock. Starr ran over to the de-digivolved Rosemon and hugged it. "I've never been so glad to see you freaking rose blob" she said as a tear trickled down her check. "Thank you for giving me hope."

"It was Cashmon's power" Starr said and got up. She walked up to Cashmon. "Are you okay?" she asked carefully. Suddenly her D-Glove appeared and turned into a pure white colour made out of a silky material with no openings at all. The symbol changed too. From a broken purple heart to a light blue whole one.

"I'm fine. Thank you" Cashmon said and put his paw over Rosemon's rose. The rose glowed slightly as did Cashmon. "You did a good job, young one" Cashmon and Ree said looking at Rosemon and Starr. Starr grinned at Ree and Ree smiled back warmly.

"Of all the stupid digimon in the world. Thunder, your go" Kae ordered and Thunderballmon (Thunder) grinned at the water digimon in front of him.

"Ranamon, unleash the power" Mitch yelled. "I've lost it, Mitch-sama" Ranamon said smiling sweetly. Mitch facefaulted. "It's Mitch. Just Mitch."

"Power?" Haru asked. "We could give you power. Me or Ree. We just have to know if you're Chaos or Order."

"Eh.."

"Bomber!" Thunder yelled. Ranamon jumped aside, dodging the attack. "Power, power, I need power. If I was wizardess, I kick Thunder's girly dress. But I'm not, but I'm not. So I'll just, wait and kick his butt" Ranamon sang happily dancing out of the way of Thunder's attack.

"Ranamon, stop singing and kick him" Mitch yelled. "A Pirouette, Ranamon Speciale" Ranamon yelled and did one kicking Thunder aside. Thunder got up. "Thunder Volt" he yelled and a giant electric beam shot at Ranamon who was throw against a wall. "I got beat, I got beat. Mitch, just kick him, use your feet."

"Head, Ranamon, head. Use your head. Use your fists, hurt him!" Mitch yelled. Haru looked at Ree and both girls looked at they're gloves simultaneously. Haru's glowed. "Menimon, give power." Menimon digivolved to Seimon and gave some of his power to Ranamon. He then slumped to the ground. "Good dog" Haru said, patted him and turned to watch Ranamon digivolve.

"Ranamon evolve to Starrimon." Ranamon twirled round herself a few times and now had a long blue dress, boots with silver stars on them to her knees and red eyes. "I'm a lean, I'm a lean, I'm a lean mean fighting machine" she sang. Mitch slapped his head. "Every stage?" Eddie asked. "I guess so."

"Now you're bust, now you're bust. How about a water gust? Sea Surge" Starrimon said and fired a huge blast of water at Thunder who smashed against a wall.

"I feel pissed, I fell pissed. He should smash her with his fist" Kae mumbled sounding bored. "Water Blaze" Starrimon yelled and was surrounded by light. Then suddenly Thunder was surrounded by water and was deleted into a blue bow with a white lock.

Starrimon reverted to DemiWavamon, a blue version of DemiCashmon with white instead of red, Wavamon's tail, red eyes and pointy teeth. She picked up the box and walked over to Mitch.

"We kicked butt, we kicked butt, Kae must feel like a run-over mutt." Kae snorted at the comment.

Okay, I liked this chapter. It was funny. Full of nice quotes and songs *pats Wavamon* Kae doesn't seem like such a bad person out of my view.

Cash: it's because she _IS you._

*huffs* well, so. She just wants to have fun. She's just bored. You ppl probably hate me because STILL don't know about the boxes *laughs evilly* only two more to go.

Mr. Bigg, look *points* Eddie was in this chapter. He was. He said a sentence. You ppl must hate me if you're not in this. But I don't care, I don't care. I will make it nice and fair. Just you wait, just you wait. Uh… for the next chapter.

Oh and read, Renamon Crisis and Skiing Lessons, by myself. Read and Review


	15. Chapter FortySeven: Spirit Of Love

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Spirit of Love**

"Kuromon, this is our go. We're fighting for Kouji now" Mai said glaring at Kae. "I don't like Kouji" Kuromon mumbled. "Do it for me then" Mai said softly smiling at her digimon. "That's okay with me. Here I go. Shadow Strike!" Kuromon yelled and shot of a beam of blackness at Apemon. "Metallic Fur" Apemon grunted. His fur was turned metallic fighting off Kuromon's attack and then it flew at the digimon.

"Hey, I got an idea" Kae said to herself. "You digivolve, my guys digivolve" she smiled and threw something at Apemon. He was surrounded by a blue light and then.

"Apemon evolve to Mammothmon." Kae laughed. "Woohoo. Fun. Come on, little girl, take on my elephant" she said smiling down at Kuromon. Kuromon backed away. "I can't fight it, Mai. It's an ultimate."

Mammothmon trumpeted and whacked Kuromon against a wall with it's trunk. "Die, puny human lover" it roared about to stomp on Kuromon's head. She de-digivolved.

"Now" came a voice and just as Mammothmon's foot landed on the floor, Reimon was gone. "Hey, everyone, did ya miss me?" said a black cat with dark blue gloves. Mai pulled out her D-Glove. "BlackGatomon. We've never seen you before" she said shaking her head.

"You haven't" BlackGatomon asked and dropped Reimon in shock. "What are we doing here then, Aku-chan?" A boy with blond streaked purple hair with silver tips came though the door. "My name is Kouji, Shadow."

"Okay, Aku-ch…" Shadow didn't finish. Kouji was lying on the floor with Mai on top of him, tears running down her face. "Kouji, I missed you. Where were you? But didn't you…" she got up and looked down at him. He got up. "Mai" he smiled. "Eh, hi" he said bowing his head down when greeting the others.

Kae jumped down from her chandelier. "Salve, human-boy. I see you found your way here. Where's Yui?"

"Don't you worry, he's on out side now" Kouji said. "Who are you-ooooooo?" Shadow asked looking at Kae with dewy eyes. "Are you Aku-chan's giiiirlfriend?" Kouji whacked Shadow over the head. "Shadow, just… go over there and say hi, to the others."

"Right on, partner" she said and skipped over to the others.

"Well, then. Let's just get it over with and KILL you for devil's sake" Kae yelled. She pointed at Kouji. "Mammothmon, kill." She folded her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"Reimon" Mai yelled. "Life Drain" Reimon said and pulled some energy off Reimon. Mammothmon turned and charged at Reimon and Mai. "Shadow, we need help" Kouji yelled. "Gotcha, Roger!" Shadow yelled and de-digivolved. "Ack, Aku-chan, we have a mistake." Kouji whacked his forehead. Shadow was now a black version of Semimon/Cashmon with Cashmon's white. Her gloves were white too and she had blue eyes.

Kouji ran to Mai pushed her out of the way. Reimon growled a curse and then glowed a light. Shadow glowed too. "Hey, everyone, look, I'm a glow-worm" Shadow said happily. "I know what to do now, I know, I know…"

"Reimon/BlackRenamon DNA Merge to SpiritAmoramon." SpiritAmoramon was a large red-pinkish ghost-like version of Shadow with a long tail. She wore a black collar and a white helmet. Two big black angels wings protruded from her back. There was a black heart symbol on her chest.

Mai's glove turned red with a black heart symbol. Kouji got the exact same glove.

"SpiritAmoramon, level Mega, attacks Heaven's Heart, Ghostly Chill and Spooky Bark. SpiritAmoramon is the DNA Merged digimon of Love. Strong love lets her gain power" Jenn read of her D-Glove. "Wow. Love" Eddie said grinning at Jenn.

"Hi" SpiritAmoramon said sweetly. She beamed up at Mammothmon. "My aren't you a hairy one" she said happily. "SpiritAmoramon, attack him already" Kouji yelled holding Mai's hand. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pain, hate and hurt aren't the solutions to this kind of stuff" SpiritAmoramon said turning to the others.

"Watch out" Menimon yelled as Mammothmon thrashed his tusk down at SpiritAmoramon. "You evil digimon, you" SpiritAmoramon yelled. "How could you? Love's the way to go."

"Tusk Crusher" Mammothmon yelled and his tusk came down at the fox digimon again. "I said Love. Heaven's Heart" SpiritAmoramon said. The heart on her chest glowed and shot a beam at Mammothmon. "Love, love and more love" she insisted. "She's a hippy" Deo whispered to Haru. "Right on."

"Take this, you big old meanie. Spooky Bark" she said and gave a loud bark. Mammothmon froze in his tracks, getting up. "Trying to hurt Aku and Mai isn't nice."

"At least she doesn't say Aku-chan anymore" Kouji said rolling his eyes.

"Hurting is indeed very bad. Run along now. I hope I taught you a lesson" she said as Mammothmon defrosted. "Freezing Breath" he said. "I said run along" SpiritAmoramon said while freezing. "Come on, Spirit" Mai yelled. "Shadow, you lazy ass digimon. Get a move on" Kouji added. "Do it for Mai" he continued. Mai looked at him. "And me" he said quietly. SpiritAmoramon gave a short glow.

"That's the spirit" Lita yelled. "Love. It gives her power."

"Do it for our future" Mai yelled. The ice melted and SpiritAmoramon was released. "That wasn't nice. Take this. Ghostly Chill." Mammothmon stopped again. He snorted. "Tusk…" he shivered. SpiritAmoramon stuck her tongue out. "Take this. Heaven's Heart, Power Version" she yelled and the beam glowed in rainbow colours before it hit Mammothmon deleting him to a purple box with an orange lock.

SpiritAmoramon reverted to Chiimon and BlackKapurimon. Chiimon was a small ghostly purple blob and BlackKapurimon was a little black fox head with a black and white striped tail and a metal mask with two sharp horns. She had blue eyes.

Cashmon blinked. "I've seen you before" he said to Shadow. "Of course you have stupid. I'm your sister."

"BloodRenamon?"

"Nope?"

"Lopemon?"

"Nopididoo."

"BlackRenamon."

"Yuppers."

Snowmon pouted and digivolve to Wintramon. "Stupid" she yelled headbutting Cashmon. "How come you merember your family and for get mees?" Cashmon blinked again. "Semi-pooh!" They heard a yell. Everyone turned to look.

Semimon was trying to fend off Shadow who was jumping up and down next to him. "Kerry, help" he yelled. Kerry walked over to his digimon and picked Shadow up. "Here" he said and dropped Shadow in Kouji's hands. "Kerry?" Ree gave him a weird look. He walked back over to Semimon.

"Semimon, you idiot, you're last. Go kill" he said kicking Semimon. Semimon ran out of Kerry's way and tripped. He landed in front of… Cerberumon.

"Alright. The last fight and then it gets interesting" Kae yelled. "Chaos and Order. Cereberumon if you delete him it's equal."

Semimon gulped.

Nyahaha. *glomps Kouji* HE'S BACK!!!! Yay! Cheer! *sniffs* I'm haaappy. My favourite couple is united! *glomps Shadow* tis his youngest sister. Only one more box ta go! And then there's TWO more digimon I've got us ready to fight against.

Cash: you just have to go make up.

*whacks Cash* bye. Oh, R&R


	16. Chapter FortyEight: Enter the Darkness

Chapter Forty-Eight: Enter the Darkness  
  
"Eh." Semimon slightly smiled and then ducked onto the ground whimpering. Kae smiled. "Cerberumon, digivolve" she ordered and gave him some energy. "Cerberumon evolve to Canismon" he said growling meanly. Canismon was a large black dog with tan fur on his legs, fire on his feet, saberteeth, three tails, each with spiky ends and a mask with spiked ears. Kerry pulled his glove. "Canismon, Level Ultimate, Attacks: Black Rest and Spiked Fury. With all the spikes on his body you might get the point of his power." Semimon was still whimpering. BlackKapurimon bounced up to him. "What's the matter, honey bunches?" she asked. Semimon sniffed. "No one loves me. All Kerry wants to do, is get another digimon. And. and Cashy thinks I'm stupid and useless and all the others think I'm stupid too, and Kae wants to kill me and Canismon wants to kill me" he wailed. "But I love you" BlackKapurimon said smiling and glowed. She was now a black teddy bear like digimon with big dark blue tipped ears. "And you love me. Otherwise we'd never have married." Semimon got up. "I bet you only married me out of pity" he growled and glowed a black light. "Semimon" Kerry yelled and wanted to run towards him but Haru grabbed his shoulder. "Don't. Don't try to get near him. This isn't going to turn out right" she mumbled. Kerry stopped and looked towards the 'black'-digivolving Semimon with sad eyes. "Semimon black-warp evolve to Tigromon" he finished in a dark voice. Tigromon was a black version of Baihumon with dark blue stripes, deep blood red eyes and the symbol of Darkness on his forehead. "Darkness Stripes" he yelled and the stripes on his back glowed and flew at Canismon. "Dark Slash" he continued and jumped at Canismon slashing at him. Canismon was ripped up into three pieces and then turned into data. "No. box?" Kerry looked around. Tigromon cracked his neck and turned around to face the other digimon. The digimon stepped in front of they're partners. "Revenge. For all the hatred. Venomous Stare" he yelled and so froze all the in their place. "Cashmon, warp evolve!" Ree yelled. "I can't" Cashmon said trying to move. "I can't even move." The other Keepers looked at their partners who nodded. "You'll be the first to die" Tigromon growled and took a few steps towards Kerry. "Putting me down all this time. This is the real Semimon. I'm powerful. I shouldn't even have a rookie. I'm in the wrong body. But I'll change all that. As soon as I kill you, all Semimon's little troubles will disappear." "Semimon. That's not what you want" Shadow said smiling. "Of course I do, digimon. That's all I want. Revenge, to kill him, him and his idiotic sister, idiotic self, idiotic friends. You'll all die" Tigromon snorted smirking. "Which attack shall I use on you? Shall I slash you? Freeze you? Use em all at the same time? Sounds good." "Shut up, Semimon. You're acting stupid, as usual" Kerry mumbled. Tigromon snorted. "All you want is a packet of gummy worms" Kerry said slightly laughing. "I don't think provoking him, will help us too much, Kerry" Mai mumbled. "I'm not provoking. I'm telling the truth. That isn't Semimon" Kerry turned to the others and pointed to Tigromon. "Semimon wa. is happy, bouncy, carefree and a bit on the stupid side. He just wants fun, gummy worms and friends, right? You aren't Semimon" Kerry turned back to Tigromon. "I know." Tirgomon smirked. "I never said I was, did I?" Kerry blinked. "Fine, be that way" he mumbled and stared at the ground. "Kerry, what are you doing?" Kelli yelled and ran up to her brother. She hugged him. She looked up to Semimon. "Don't do it, Semimon. That's not what you want. We all know it. You should be happy to have friends like us. We're happy to have a friend like you" she said a tear rolling down her cheek. Wintramon in her arms glowed and digivolved to Tokimon. "She's right, brother. In bad times you're always there to make us happy, even if it is a bit annoying." "Silence" Tigromon barked and threw Tokimon against a wall where she went unconscious. Kelli glanced at Kerry before she ran to Tokimon. "Tokimon, Tokimon, are you okay?" she cried. "Tokimon!" Cashmon broke from his freeze. "She didn't do anything, you have no reason to do that." Ree stepped next to Kerry. "Good and evil" she mumbled glaring at Tigromon. Trip looked at them, growled and stepped next to Ree. "You've got a no stop trip back to happiness, Tigromon." Koromon looked at Trip. Then Koromon digivolved. "What are you two doing?" "Good and evil work together to defeat whatever is wrong" Ree said. "I've got Chaos, symbol for evil." " And I'm Order, symbol for good" Kerry mumbled his head still hanging. "I'm Order, me and Bidionmon stand for Determination. Nothing's gonna get us down, not you, not anyone" Trip said. Bidionmon nodded and stood in front of him. "To see the light one must step into the darkness. You only digivolved to Tigromon to see what you have, Semimon" Cashmon said and stepped up behind Ree. "We have to have hope in the future, hope for a good end" Kel said and stood next to Kerry. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head to face her. "Don't give up hope" she said and smiled. Kerry slightly blushed and then looked at Tigromon. "Tigromon, just kill them, will you" Kae said from the chandelier. "I didn't return to die" Kouji said and stepped up to the group, Mai and Reimon by his side. Shadow was still with Tigromon, she'd only hoped back a step when he had digivolved. "Love is powerful, hope, courage and our friendship is hard to beat. You have no chance, Kae." Kae stuck her tongue out. "You're stupid. You should have stayed by my side, Kouji-chan." "I can't stand this anymore. Darkness Stripes!" Tigromon yelled and Cashmon and Reimon where thrown against a wall. "Dark Slash!" Whiskermon and Starrmon crashed into the stairs. "Darkness Stripes!" Tuinimon, Seimon and Serpenmon where thrown up into the air and crashed to the ground. "Darkness Stripes!" Terriermon, Bidionmon, Kolamon and Bunnymon crashed threw a door each. "Dark Slash!" Wavamon and MetalAgumon were thrown against another wall. "You're helpless now." No digimon to protect you. No one will save you, Kerry" Tigromon mumbled and walked towards Kerry. Suddenly everything went black around Kerry and Tigromon.  
  
o.O what now? What's the matter with Semimon? Where's the hyper little bugger? *sniffs* isn't it sad. Sheesh, so it took me so long. oh and BTW, the new Shadow (the In-Training form) is based on Calumon. Next chapter is gonna be Tigromon versus Kerry. or something like that. Probably solve the box mystery too. so look out for it. 


	17. Chapter FortyNine: You'll Find Out

**Chapter Forty-Nine: You'll Find Out**

Kerry dropped to his knees as he looked int0 Tigromon's blood red eyes. Tigromon smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Kerry asked and sniffed. A tear began appearing in his eye. "Why? Tell me!" he yelled. Tigromon was a bit shocked at Kerry yelling.

He knew Kerry was short-tempered and aggressive when it came to that, but he was stronger. Tigromon could disintegrate Kerry with a touch. Nothing could stop him, for he was a dark digi-god.

"I will kill and destroy the digiworld for what it has done to me" he mumbled.

Kerry had placed both his hands onto the ground and sniffed a bit. "Tigromon" he mumbled. "Spicmon, Boomon, Semimon, Talesmon, Mihiramon. What have you turned into? Why wasn't your next digivolution more peaceful, why not calm? Where have your colours gone? Why black?" he asked. He stopped.

~Flashback~

Spicmon bounced up and down. "The symbol on your glove means darkness. That means I get power from your darkness. Oooh, are those gummy worms?"

~End Flashback~

"He told me. It's my fault. I'm the darkness that made him the why he is. It's my fault the others are in trouble. My fault they're in trouble." Tears trickled down Kerry's cheeks. Tigromon had sat down and was starring down at Kerry. "Yes, it's your fault. You're the reason for all they're pain" he said. "If you weren't alive, they'd be fine" he continued.

"If I…" Kerry looked up. He stared into Tigromon's eyes. Tigromon looked back. Kerry's eyes looked different. He grinned. Tigromon tilted his head.

_"Don't give up hope."_

"Do you really… do you really think you can get me down with those lousy tricks?" Kerry asked and got up. He whipped his eyes with his sleeve. "It might be my fault but what I begun, I will end. I'll bring them back the light they need and… and I need Semimon for that. So…" Kerry stopped. Tigromon had gotten up and was advancing to him. Kerry walked backwards as Tigromon walked towards him.

"So de-digivolve and turn back to Semimon" Kerry continued. "Because I know Semimon's in there, somewhere." He stopped. He had bumped into something. A wall?

"Why? Why should I? In this body, in this form I have power. I could kill you with a touch of my paw" Tigromon asked.

"Asking me questions now are you?" Kerry asked cheekily. Tigromon raised a paw and threw Kerry through the room. "Don't get cheeky with me, human" he yelled. "ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Kerry got up quickly. "Why should you be Semimon? Because I can trust him. Because he's always there for me, no matter what I do. Even if I'm mean to him, he'll come back. Might be because he's a bit stupid, slow, whatever. But it could be because he's a friend. A best friend. Someone you can trust and someone who won't hurt you, ever."

Tigromon gulped.

The darkness around the two of them faded. Haru, Ree, Seimon and Cashmon appeared. Cashmon and Seimon got onto they're legs and Haru cracked her neck.

"As the leader of the Keepers of Order, I fight with Kerry and Semimon. I won't stop till we have what we want, and that's Semimon. Whatever reason there is" Haru said. Seimon grinned. "Yeah. Cause he understands me. Cause he's cool and cause he's really, really big" the dog-digimon said.

"I'm leader of the Keepers of Chaos, opposite of Order. Everyone knows that if Good and Bad work together, we can defeat Evil. That's what's happened before, and it'll happen again" Ree said and smiled at Kerry. "Because we want our old friend and fellow Keeper back. We need someone to keep us good" Cashmon said.

Tigromon huffed weakly and the darkness disappeared.

Trip jumped at Ree and threw her to the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked. Ree blushed and pushed him. "Get off. We have other stuff to deal with" she said and quickly got up.

The Keepers stood behind they're digimon.

Tigromon looked at Kerry and a tear dropped from his eye. He glowed a black light and turned into two little eyes. The one was yellow with purple stripes, Spicmon's. The other was black with dark blue spots. Kerry bent down and pickd both the eggs up. His eyes searched the ground and found a pair of shoes, not really what he was looking for. He got up quickly and stared at Kae full of hatred.

"It's no use looking" Kae said. "It's not there." She gave a quiet laugh. "Why are you doing this?" Seni growled for no reason at all. The others looked at her then at Kae who shrugged.

"For the f…" she stopped. Starr had grabbed the scruff of her shirt and was holding it up.

"Don't give us that stupid 'because it's fun'. There's no reason anyone would kill other for fun" Starr yelled. Mitch put a hand on Starr's shoulder and pulled her away from Kae. "There's no reason for us to get mad at her" he said. Starr whipped around and slapped him. Mitch did nothing for a few seconds and then raised his hand to his cheek.

"Of course there is" Starr yelled. She wanted to continue yelling but Mai had walked over and slapped Kae too. Seimon smiled. "Yay, slapping party" he yelled and ran at Cashmon who growled stopping the dog.

Kae laughed quietly. "Do you really wanna know why? Why I did all this?" she asked. Mai glared at her as did the others. Kae continued laughing and then turned her head towards the Keepers. She took a few steps back. "You'll find out. You'll find out if you open the boxes" she said and disappeared.

"Where…?" began Lita and stood up but Kouji shook her head. "Even if you knew, it would make no difference."

"Don't you know what's in the boxes?" Trip asked towards Kouji. Kouji shook his head. "Nope, maybe it's just pot-purée" he said and grinned. Ree rolled her eyes.

"Very funny" she mumbled. "The only way to find out is to open the boxes" she said.

Ha, there. New chapter. Oh, now you're all really keen on the next chapter. Finally, the mystery of the boxes is opened and more other stuff too *nods* So have a nice wait for the next chapter but R&R of course ^^ __


	18. Chapter Fifty: No Key

Chapter Fifty: No Key  
  
"You WHAT?" Ree yelled. "I forgot where I put it" Mai said not looking utterly impressed by Ree's yelling. "Great, great, great. Arg" Ree paced up and down ruffling her hair. The Keepers of Chaos and Order had moved on to a not destructed part of the house, a living room. Everyone was sitting comfortably in a chair, except for Ree who was ruffling her hair and walking in circles, Trip who was just following her and Kerry who was standing next to the chair Haru and Deo where sitting in swaying slightly. On the table in the middle of the room there where the fifteen boxes and the two eggs that had reverted from Tigromon. Lita was sitting cross-legged on a chair, Terriermon's egg in tight embrace. "Ree" Haru began. "Shut up" Ree growled at her and dropped her hands, she kept walking though. Haru got up and followed Ree with her eyes. "Ree, if you don't stop moving now, I will slap you" she said. Seni snorted. Ree stopped and Trip bumped into her. "What?" she growled. "How about we just have a day off, or something. And then meet back here tomorrow? Okay?" Haru suggested. "I think that's a good idea" Lita said. Deo, Eddie and Jenn nodded approvingly. "I think so too" Mai mumbled. "Home, home, where the TV roams" Seimon and Wavamon sang. Haru breathed in deeply. "We could all use some rest" Kelly said and crouched down next to the two singing digimon. The other Keepers nodded approvingly. Ree looked at the other nodding and huffed. "Fine. Fine, let's do what she suggests" she said and stormed out of the room. "Ree, wait" Kouji got up and watched her leave. He slumped back into his chair. "And how are we supposed to find our way out?" he mumbled and looked at Haru. Haru sweatdropped. "I haven't thought of that yet." Seni rolled her eyes and got up. "I'll take ya" she said and nodded to Tuinimon.  
  
After they had found their way out, the other Keepers minus Kouji and Seni left. They watched the others leave. "Mm, what are you still doing here?" Seni asked. Kouji put on a pair of puppy dog eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know what you want" he said. Seni raised an eyebrow. "Aku-chan, Aku-chan, Aku-chan" Shadow came running towards them. She tripped got up and then glomped Kouji. "Ow, Shadow. What was that for?" Shadow smiled at Seni. "Um. You're giiiiiirlfriend wants you to come and um. wait" she said and began mumbling: "Go tell Kouji, I'd really like to introduce him to my sister. Yeah" she then raised her voice again. "She wants." "It's okay, Shadow. Tell I'll be coming after. I just have to finish off something, okay?" Shadow tilted her head. "Um, okay" she said, smiled and disappeared. "Sorry, bout that" Kouji said. "Anyway. I know it was you who well, bust Yui" he began. Seni closed her eyes. "Leave me alone, will you." "And I know that um you." "Shut up! Go away" she growled and started walking off. Tuinimon quietly trotted next to her. Kouji followed. "I know you'd really like to see him again" Kouji said, making Seni stop. A tear ran down her cheek. "Yui's back too. And uh. he ain't bad anymore" Kouji said and put both his hands into his pockets. "We" he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it towards Seni. "We live here now." Seni turned around and hugged him. Kouji blushed. "Um." Seni let him go. "Thanks" she said, grabbed the piece of paper and ran off. Tuinimon rolled her eyes and ran after her. "Aku-chaaaaaaan" Shadow's voice came. "Mai-girlfriend says you have to hurry up." Kouji nodded. "You carry me then." "Yay" Shadow said and picked Kouji up. She disappeared.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Ree growled. She was sitting on a couch chair and flicking her thumb. "Calm down, Ree." "BUT SHE LOST IT!!" Ree yelled. Cashmon shook his head. "A good leader would." "Don't tell me what a good leader would do, I just want to finish this all" Ree yelled. A tear formed in her eye. She quickly whipped it away. "I don't want to do this anymore." Cashmon tilted his head. "Don't what to do what anymore?" he asked. Ree shook her head. "You know exactly what, you know just what I mean. This fighting and all." Cashmon sighed. "And you know it will never stop. You have to help us for life. Help others in need, prove you can stand up and save yourself when attacked." He stopped. Ree had gotten up and left the room. "Why out of all the Keepers did I get her" he mumbled left too.  
  
Trip happily skipped home. Bidionmon slowly walked along side him. "Why so glum, bum?" Trip asked. Bidionmon stopped. "Um, why are you so happy?" he asked. "Because of Ree. So now you answer" Trip said and poked Bidionmon. "Well, partly because you're happy because of Ree." Trip pouted. "But also because you're not happy I made my next level." Trip shook his head. "Of course I'm happy you made your next level, it looks so cool. Dog's rock. But well, there's this girl" he said grinning. "Who hates you" Bidionmon finished. Trip raised an eyebrow. "You've become intimately boring, since you've reached your next level, you know." Bidiomon shrugged. "I'll be off thinking then" he said and pointed towards the house. Trip nodded. "See ya, buddy." Trip happily entered the house. "Hello, sister-dear" he said walking past a sister of his. She gave him a weird look. "Mom, I think Trip took some drugs" she yelled. Trip pulled a face. "Just because I'm happy, I supposedly take drugs?" he asked her. His sister shook her head. "No, I've just always wanted to say that and now seemed pretty okay." "Hey" said Trip's younger sister and whooshed past him. "So, why are you happy?" the elder asked. Trip grinned. "There's this girl." he began.  
  
Mwah *laughs evilly* I kinda forgot I had already started this chapter, and I am very annoyed that only my Jazzy-kins and Yuka (+Cloud ^^) review. WHERE ARE ALL THE OTHER PEOPLES REVIEWS???!!! Tell me, I'd like to know. How about reviewing ^^? Anyway, am I not mean? No boxes, sorry, but I will REALLY try and get em in the next chapter *laughs evilly and runs off from the horde of two people* 


End file.
